


Custom Support Collection - New Mystery of the Emblem

by LaughingXNaut30



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingXNaut30/pseuds/LaughingXNaut30
Summary: A collection of custom support conversations I wrote across a month after taking suggestions from the Fire Emblem subreddit.





	1. Cain and Abel

**Author's Note:**

> As the title implies, this is a collection of custom support conversations I wrote for fun across the month of October 2018. These were originally posted on the FE subreddit; I took character suggestions from other users the week prior and released one every day of the week. All character pairs did not have a conversation in the original game, some of them predictable and others less so... I've opted not to post the redditors' usernames.

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Cain:** Abel, why have you been avoiding me lately? In our last battle you took a position on the opposite flank.  
**Abel:** My apologies, Cain... I didn't think you would want to fight alongside a traitor.  
**Cain:** That's nonsense! You've been my closest friend and rival since we were squires, how could I hold a grudge against you?  
**Abel:** Because I failed my duty as both a knight and a husband! I had to choose between Prince Marth and Est, and I couldn't make up my mind. All I could do was squirm under the thumb of the occupation... I'm a disgrace...  
**Cain:** Abel, anyone would squirm under the weight of such a choice, and I think you chose right. It is a knight's duty to protect his king and country- you defected to protect your fellow countrymen, including your wife. Turncoat or not, you're still a model of knighthood.  
**Abel:** Cain...  
**Cain:** Now enough of your squalor. Next time we march into battle it will be as partners, do I make myself clear?  
**Abel:** ... You're right. The next time we march, you'll have my lance.

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Cain:** Hah, hah, hah... that last battle was exhausting! I'm glad I had your support Abel, no one can cover me better than you.  
**Abel:** That's because you always charge headlong into the fray, Cain. I'm the only one who dares keep up with you!  
**Cain:** And I'm ever grateful for it! If not for you, I wouldn't live up to my name as the Bull!  
**Abel:** Yes, and the title suits you. Proud, hot-headed and quick to strike... but you need to be careful. We've seen the fights in Altea's arena; bulls may be violent, but they're also clever beasts. Sometimes they change their tactics and come out on top.  
**Cain:** You speak the truth. Jagen has lectured me on being reckless time and time again.  
**Abel:** Well, I'm glad you're listening... in our last battle you seemed more thoughtful than in the War of Shadows.  
**Cain:** Even so, it helps to have the Panther as my partner. Steady, patient, ready to pounce when the moment is right...  
**Abel:** It helps when I have the perfect distraction to make those moments.  
**Cain:** Ha! You wound me!

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Abel:** Ya!  
**Cain:** Hiyah! Ya! Ha!  
**Abel:** !? ... Ha!  
**Cain:** Hah, hah... okay, let's take a break Abel.  
**Abel:** Agreed... you've improved tremendously since we last sparred. I don't recall your attacks coming this quickly.  
**Cain:** And yet you parry them better than most of my peers despite two years out of service. Rusty or not you're still the same Panther I remember!  
**Abel:** Ha, thanks Cain... it helps that you were always my main sparring partner.  
**Cain:** Practicing with you takes me back to our training days. You were always the one I sought to beat; sometimes I'd win, but I often fell short. But no matter the outcome, I could count on you to bail me out of tight situations.  
**Abel:** And they were many. There was our platoon's exams... the time we fought Garda's pirates...  
**Cain:** Hey, you don't have to list them off!  
**Abel:** Oh... sorry about that, old habits die hard!  
**Cain:** I know I know, we used to pull each other's leg all the time. It feels just like the good old days.  
**Abel:** Mhm... just like the good old days...

 

_Got a Speed Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather predictable first pick, but a good one nonetheless. For all the talk of these being a famous duo of knights with a strong friendship and rivalry, they never have a chance to talk on-screen. So there's this: a healthy mix of addressing the current situation and reminiscing about the past. It'll be the last chance they get, sadly, knowing what happens to Abel after the war.


	2. Matthis and Michalis

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Matthis:** Okay, okay, everything is going to be o-kay. I just need to ride in, grab Lena and- GAAAH!   
**Michalis:** Matthis. You're the last person I expected to see here... or wanted to see.   
**Matthis:** Ki- Ki- King Michalis! What are you doing here!? I-I thought you were dead!   
**Michalis:** I could ask you the same question.   
**Matthis:** Well, I joined Prince Marth to find my sister. She disappeared one day, and I've been training my butt off trying to-   
**Michalis:** Wait, YOU training?   
**Matthis:** And fighting! We just won the war against Archanea, and I fought in a couple battles. Just ask Prince Marth, or Princess Minerva!   
**Michalis:** You have got to be kidding me.   
**Matthis:** But it's true! ... Anyway, why are you here again? I thought you died in the last war!   
**Michalis:** Maria saved me, and I'm here to repay the favor.   
**Matthis:** With us?   
**Michalis:** I tried to save her myself... I failed. It nearly cost me my life wresting Starlight out of Gharnef's clutches.   
**Matthis:** Oh, really... then I guess you're not as high and mighty as I thought?   
**Michalis:** ...   
**Matthis:** eeeeEEEEEEE! Forget what I said, I didn't mean it! Don't kill me!   
**Michalis:** Pathetic. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Michalis:** Matthis.   
**Matthis:** Uh... yes, Michalis?   
**Michalis:** I've been watching your performance as we stormed the altar.   
**Matthis:** And?   
**Michalis:** It was... adequate. It seems you were telling the truth.   
**Matthis:** Oh? Really? See, I told you I've become stronger!   
**Michalis:** Don't let faint praise go to your head. You're still a knave and a coward beneath all that armor.   
**Matthis:** I know... I'll probably let it all go and return to my mansion when this is over. But I have to save Lena first! What sort of big brother would I be if I let her get sacrificed to an evil dragon?   
**Michalis:** ...   
**Matthis:** Um, Michalis?   
**Michalis:** Leave me.   
**Matthis:** Oh... okay.   
**Michalis:** It seems he's grown some semblance of a spine and wit after all... hard as it is to admit. But that shouldn't concern me; all that matters is saving the sisters. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Michalis:** With Gharnef vanquished, all that remains is the altar... Maria, soon you'll be safe.   
**Matthis:** Oh gods above I can't do this, I can't do this, I- Ow!   
**Michalis:** Pull yourself together! You came all this way to save your sister, not fall apart right in front of her!   
**Matthis:** But- Do you SEE all those dragons up there!? I'll be eaten alive!   
**Michalis:** We fought plenty of dragons on the way here, you should be used to this by now.   
**Matthis:** And you heard what Gharnef said: he destroyed their souls... even if they live the Lena I love could be gone forever...   
**Michalis:** I find it hard to believe any man can destroy a soul. We'll bring them back.   
**Matthis:** But... can I really get through to her? I love Lena dearly, but does she care for me the same?   
**Michalis:** Then let someone more qualified handle that. But as her brother it's your duty to help them reach her... as I must for Minerva.   
**Matthis:** You're right- wait, you're not going to talk to Maria?   
**Michalis:** I lost that right when I failed to save her the first time. Now, it's Minerva's turn.   
**Matthis:** If you say so... oh no, the dragons are coming this way!   
**Michalis:** Then it's time to fulfill our duty. Let's go Matthis.

 

_Got a Defense Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With only three chapters remaining and a clear similarity between them, this conversation practically wrote itself. Matthis may not be the brightest bulb in the cast, but with enough effort he can surprise even the King of Macedon. And let's be real here: it's Matthis. If you took him all the way to endgame, he deserves it.


	3. Roshea and Wolf

_~ C-Support ~_

   
**Wolf:** What have I done... Coyote...  
**Roshea:** _(Offscreen)_ Wolf? Wolf?  
**Wolf:** Roshea?  
**Roshea:** Wolf! There you are! I was wondering where you wandered off to.  
**Wolf:** ...  
**Roshea:** Look, Wolf... I understand why you're out here. I don't wanna be in there either... none of us do. None of us want to celebrate winning the war when we had to kil-  
**Wolf:** Leave.  
**Roshea:** But...  
**Wolf:** Just leave me alone, Roshea.  
**Roshea:** I'm sorry... I just, thought you'd want to mourn the rest-  
**Wolf:** Leave! _(Roshea leaves)_ ... 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Roshea:** Wolf? ... Wolf, stop!  
**Wolf:** Don't interrupt me, Roshea! I'm busy!  
**Roshea:** But we spent hours fighting our way to the Dragon's Altar... everyone else is resting, and here you are training.  
**Wolf:** I have to, Roshea. When we meet the fiend who led Coyote down the wrong path, I need to be ready!  
**Roshea:** But you're still injured from our last battle!  
**Wolf:** I don't care, Roshea.  
**Roshea:** But Coyote would...  
**Wolf:** ...  
**Roshea:** I get it Wolf, you want to avenge Coyote. But he wouldn't want you to throw your life away for it!  
**Wolf:** ... Roshea, I...  
**Roshea:** You remember our days training under him, do you? He always asked us for our best... but he never pushed us past our limits. We were never tools to him, Wolf. He respected our needs, our goals... he wanted us to live free, not slave away til our last breath.  
**Wolf:** ...  
**Roshea:** Think what you will, but please Wolf. If you aren't well-rested, you may not be able to avenge Coyote... and it could cost you your life.  
**Wolf:** ...That's a price I'm willing to pay. Now leave me, Roshea.  
**Roshea:** ... 

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

   
**Wolf:** Roshea... I wanted to apologize for the other day.  
**Roshea:** Wolf?  
**Wolf:** When you betrayed us to join Prince Marth, I believed you had gone mad. I couldn't fathom any of us turning on Coyote... but then I thought about what you told me, how he wanted us to live free. That's why you defected, isn't it?  
**Roshea:** Before Coyote became the Emperor of Archanea, I believed the same thing as you. Coyote freed us from slavery, he gave us our life... no, he was our life. We served him faithfully throughout the War of Shadows, and even after he left for Archanea we pledged to aid him whenever he needed us.  
**Wolf:** Like when he called on us to defend Adrah Pass. We followed his orders, but then you started to question them.  
**Roshea:** It was because Coyote had changed. He described Prince Marth as a tyrant who wanted to overthrow the order of Archanea... but we fought under his command under the last war and he never gave me that impression. What about you, Wolf?  
**Wolf:** No, he did not... but when I heard it from Coyote I believed he had changed.  
**Roshea:** Did you stop to think that Coyote had changed?  
**Wolf:** ... No, I trusted his word fully.  
**Roshea:** The Coyote I knew never spoke so harshly. He reminded me of the slavers who once controlled Aurelis... and that's when I realized we were never truly free.  
**Wolf:** ! Roshea, are you saying we-  
**Roshea:** No, we weren't slaves... at least, not literally. But we had dedicated our lives to him... he became so important to us that we believed he could do no wrong. And he tried to take advantage of that after he became corrupt. In a way we shackled ourselves to him...  
**Wolf:** ...  
**Roshea:** I didn't want to run away from you... we were all like brothers to each other. But if I was to be free, I knew I couldn't stay.  
**Wolf:** You're right, Roshea... it's a tough truth to swallow, but you're right... Now what?  
**Roshea:** Coyote may be gone, but Aurelis lives on. Its future will be difficult... tensions are already high due to the war and without an heir the royal family will die with our king. We need to be there to protect them... and as the leader of the Wolfguard, they need you more than ever.  
**Wolf:** Yes, I understand now... I felt so lost when my comrades left Coyote, and when he died- I don't want to think about it!  
**Roshea:** Easy, Wolf. We all miss him... but we can go on without him. We have to. It's what he wanted for us.  
**Wolf:** ... Thank you, Roshea... sniff... Coyote, as a knight and a free man of Aurelis, I... I swear I will not let our country down!

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardin and the Wolfguard got shafted hard in Shadow Dragon, and while New Mystery gave them a little more meat they were still lacking. This is one of my favorites to write for how philosophical it got towards the end. If these were real supports it's one I can see affecting endings, perhaps leaving Wolf's more bittersweet than tragic.


	4. Luke and Palla

_~ C-Support ~_

   
 **Luke:** So you are Dame Palla? I've heard about you and your sisters from the older knights, and I must say! The stories never told me you were this beautiful!   
**Palla:** And you are Sir Luke, of the 7th Platoon...   
**Luke:** That's right! I also go by Luke the Legend, but that's your choice m'lady.   
**Palla:** I think I'll stick with Luke... can I help you with anything?   
**Luke:** Hmmm... it's Kris. I can't let him/her overshadow me, but no matter what I do I feel like he's/she's always one step ahead!   
**Palla:** Ah, I know how intense rivalries in the knighthood can be. But I know of a good solution: train with people from outside your kingdom. Techniques and fighting style vary by region, and if you learn from them...   
**Luke:** You'll have more ways to take them by surprise! I get it! But where do I begin?   
**Palla:** I trained my younger sisters alongside Princess Minerva. Perhaps I can show you a thing or two about the Macedonian style?   
**Luke:** That's what I was hoping to hear! When do we start?   
**Palla:** We can start the next time we have a chance. I look forward to seeing how well you fight, Sir Luke.   
**Luke:** As do I, Dame Palla! _(Palla leaves)_  Ha, that went better than I expected! And you thought being a knight wouldn't help me with the ladies, Rody. We'll see who's laughing now! 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Luke:** Huh!? Whoa! ...Oof!   
**Palla:** Oh my! Did I overdo it? Here, let me help you up.   
**Luke:** Ow, thanks... nothing's wrong, I'm fine. But I didn't expect you to come out swinging like that in our first bout.   
**Palla:** So you were going easy on me.   
**Luke:** I wouldn't say it like that... I was just testing you, making sure you could handle me!   
**Palla:** Luke, I am the second-in-command of the Whitewings and Princess Minerva's closest confidant. My sisters and I spent years training with her, honing our strengths and shoring up our weaknesses.   
**Luke:** Weaknesses, huh? You sure didn't give me that impression.   
**Palla:** Everyone has their weaknesses. I used to have slow reflexes, but Minerva and I developed training exercises to help me with that.   
**Luke:** Really? Do you think we could come up with exercises for me?   
**Palla:** We could, but this session didn't give me a good impression of your abilities. You'll have to try harder next time.   
**Luke:** Oh, you bet I will! The next time you face Luke the Legend you'll be so impressed you won't be able to spot a weakness!   
**Palla:** We shall see about that. 

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Luke:** Hah! Hiya! Hah!   
**Palla:** Eh!? ...That was much better, Luke. Your last maneuver caught me off-guard!   
**Luke:** What did I tell you? Luke the Legend isn't about to let anyone upstage him! Especially not Kris!   
**Palla:** As long as you take this seriously, he'll/she'll have a worthy rival on his/her hands.   
**Luke:** Now then, how's about my abilities? Where do you think I need to improve the most?   
**Palla:** Hmmmm, that's a difficult question... your abilities are very well-rounded. I noticed a few flaws in your performance but they were hard to make out. I think we'll need another session before I can give you a proper answer.   
**Luke:** Not today, that last training session was real intense... I need to relax a bit. And I think I pulled a muscle in my shoulder.   
**Palla:** Could I interest you in a shoulder massage?   
**Luke:** A massage? Wow, you'd do that for me?   
**Palla:** After your turnaround performance you've earned it.   
**Luke:** Well how could I say no to an offer like that? ....Aaaaaaaah, oogh! ...Yeah, that's the spot. You sure know how to work a man's shoulders, Palla!   
**Palla:** I have years of practice from getting my sisters to loosen up. Sometimes, I would even give Princess Minerva a massage.   
**Luke:** Maybe when you're done with the shoulders you can get my back? And when you're finished, maybe I could give YOU a mass-AAAAHK! Ow, ow, ow! Not there!   
**Palla:** I'll pass. And mind your manners, an improper technique can do more harm than good.   
**Luke:** Errrrrgh, y-yes, ma'am...

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who suggested this pointed out that Luke is into the big sister types. Well, Luke ain't exactly Palla's type but that doesn't mean she won't entertain him. Great setup for a more comedic support that also touches on their in-game abilities.


	5. Marth and Merric

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Marth:** I'm glad to see you're safe, Merric.   
**Merric:** As am I, Prince Marth! When I heard Altea had fallen, I feared for the worst... I wish I had been there to help defend her! And we still don't know of Princess Elice's situation...   
**Marth:** I too am concerned, Merric... however, this is not the first time. Archanea is more civil than Dohlr even now, I'm certain she's alive and well.   
**Merric:** I hope you're right... mark my words, Prince Marth, I'll do everything in my power to help us reclaim our homeland! If you need anything of me, just ask!   
**Marth:** Your vigor is reassuring. But for now I only have one request: just call me Marth.   
**Merric:** Hm? What do you mean?   
**Marth:** Merric, we've known each other since childhood. You were the closest I had to a brother... and even today you still are. You don't need to be so formal with me in private.   
**Merric:** Ah, I completely understand now. We've been so busy these last few years honing our trades, and I spend so much of my time studying at Khadein. You're right Prin- no, Marth.   
**Marth:** Mmhmhmhmhm...   
**Merric:** Ahaha, it seems I'm going to have to get used to this all over again!

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Merric:** The most intriguing detail is how they can cast using different limbs at once! When the pegasus wants to hover, all it requires is a flap of the wings; but to fly forward it must kick the air with its feet. That they can coordinate their movements and magic like that when I can't rotate my hand and foot in different directions... it's incredible, isn't it!?   
**Marth:** ...   
**Merric:** And then there are wyverns, which have their own... uh, Marth?   
**Marth:** I'm sorry Merric, but you lost me when you started on about how pegasi cast wind magic.   
**Merric:** Oh dear... I was rambling again, wasn't I?   
**Marth:** I don't mind. It's always a joy to see you talk about your passions.   
**Merric:** You may be fine, but I get the feeling not everyone enjoys it. In fact, a few of my peers seem to hate it... all I want is to share my love for magic, and yet some turn away.   
**Marth:** Merric, sometimes you need to take a step back and let them share their side of the story. It takes more than one person to make a conversation.   
**Merric:** You're right... I don't mean to come across as self-centered, but sometimes I...   
**Marth:** You get carried away, I know. I remember in our first few years together I had to cut you off a lot. I hated doing it, too; you were always so nice but that ruined your mood.   
**Merric:** But as time passed I learned to control it... I learned to anticipate what you were feeling. Princess Elice helped tremendously with that.   
**Marth:** Indeed, my sister was a wonderful mediator. Without her guidance it might have taken longer for us to become so close... but I trust it would have happened eventually.   
**Merric:** Marth...   
**Marth:** If you keep her lessons in mind I'm sure you'll reach an understanding with your peers. As for me, I have no qualms listening to you speak your passion for magic... although sometimes, you might want to check if I follow you or not.   
**Merric:** Thank you Marth, you've given me a lot to think about. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-support ~_

  
**Merric:** ... ... ...   
**Marth:** Merric?   
**Merric:** ? Oh, hello Marth!   
**Marth:** Were you meditating again? I apologize if I disturbed you.   
**Merric:** It's alright, Marth. I figured meditation and a few prayers would help improve my concentration... I've had so much on my mind lately.   
**Marth:** Elice most of all, right?   
**Merric:** ... I don't know if I would say most of all.   
**Marth:** Then who, or what else?   
**Merric:** Well, there's... no, it's... uh...   
**Marth:** If not her, then why do you have her charm clasped in your hands?   
**Merric:** I ... ... ... ... ...   
**Marth:** Merric, be honest with me. You were like a brother to Elice and I ever since we were children... but whenever it was the three of us, you always paid more attention to her. You've been worrying about her more than I have.   
**Merric:** Marth, i-it's not what you think, i-i-it...   
**Marth:** Elice used the same excuse with me and our parents.   
**Merric:** She... she did!?   
**Marth:** Mhm. I can understand what you two are so nervous about... why, I was that way with Caeda until Princess Nyna snapped some sense into me. So I just want you to know that you have my support... I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to be brother-in-law. ! Oof!   
**Merric:** Thank you Marth, you don't know how much it means to hear that!   
**Marth:** You're welcome Merric... now can you please get off me? You have me lying on my scabbard.   
**Merric:** Oh- I'm sorry! That was embarrassing... I hope no one else saw that!

 

_Got a Magic Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merric's relationships with Marth and Elice are seriously overlooked. Elice's status as a plot device rather than a character most of the game doesn't help, but who says Marth and Merric can't speak a word to each other beyond recruitment! I wanted to touch on their past friendship, the differences they had to overcome, and yes, THAT little detail. Elice knew, no surprise that Marth would know.


	6. Phina and Samuel

_~ C-Support ~_

   
 **Phina:** Oh Navarre, I just knew I'd find you all the way out here!   
**Navarre:** Oh... Phina. How's it going?   
**Phina:** I'm fine, thank y- wait, that's not like you at all. Samuel!   
**Samuel:** Ha! I had you fooled, didn't I?   
**Phina:** You only had me fooled until you opened your big mouth. You're like the complete opposite of him!   
**Samuel:** Yeah, I know. That's what usually tipped people off even before I took my act seriously. I've been working on it though, and with the real Navarre around I have the perfect opportunity!   
**Phina:** Do you really think he'd be okay with that?   
**Samuel:** Actually, he seems to like having a decoy drawing attention away from him. If anyone, I think you're bothering him the most.   
**Phina:** Ex-CUSE me!? Navarre saved me from those cutthroats around the Fane of Raman! I'm following him out of a life debt!   
**Samuel:** Heh, sure you are. Well, maybe I can do him a favor by distracting his number one fan. And I wouldn't mind having a pretty face like you trailing me.   
**Phina:** You may have fooled me once, but it won't happen again! Mark my words, Samuel!   
**Navarre:** Hmph. We shall see. 

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

 

**Navarre:** Hm...   
**Phina:** Oooh Navarre, your swordplay is so dashing! It ill befits such a drab looking outfit, though.   
**Navarre:** What do you want?   
**Phina:** I was just admiring your skill with a blade is all! It's so swift and brutal, yet at the same time so elegant...   
**Navarre:** Begone. I need no distractions during my training.   
**Phina:** Who said anything about distractions? I'll just sit quietly in the corner here! And when you're done we could go shopping and-   
**Navarre:** Do you realize who you're talking to?   
**Phina:** Wait, what- oh, not again!   
**Samuel:** And you said I wouldn't fool you twice. Maybe the third time's the charm, sweetheart?   
**Phina:** No, it won't happen again! And don't call me sweetheart!   
**Samuel:** Seriously though, what is it about Navarre? I get that he's handsome and a skilled warrior, but he's no ladykiller. Not literally, for sure, but he isn't the romantic type. At all.   
**Phina:** It's not something men like you would understand.   
**Samuel:** That won't stop me from trying! Now answer my question: why would a cheery young lady tie herself to a cold killer who hates fun?   
**Phina:** He may not like it now, but I'm sure he'll warm up to me if I stick around. I'll add a little cheer to his life one way or another!   
**Samuel:** You sure don't know when to quit, do you? It's cute to say the least.   
**Phina:** Flatter me all you want, it won't change my mind. I'm with Navarre all the way, and a pretty look-alike face ain't gonna tell me otherwise! You got that, Sammy-boy?   
**Samuel:** Sammy-boy, huh? That's something one of my old flames called me. Guess you're warming up to me after all!   
**Phina:** Tch! Don't get the wrong idea! 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Phina:** Hey Navarre! Navaaaaarre!   
**Samuel:** Wrong again, Phina.   
**Phina:** Huh? Samuel? What's with the flat answer, usually you lead me on a bit first.   
**Samuel:** It was fun the first few times, but now I just feel sorry for you. You keep saying it'll be the last time, only to fall for it again tomorrow.   
**Phina:** Yeah, well, you keep getting more convincing every day!   
**Samuel:** Really? I guess my practice is paying off!   
**Phina:** Well, except on the battlefield... your swordplay looks fabulous when you practice but it's pathetic in combat.   
**Samuel:** I know, I was never much of a fighter. Back in the Knorda arena I was the runt, the one who tapped out easily. Usually they had me getting whupped in the opening act to get the crowd excited for the main event.   
**Phina:** Then what are you doing here fighting for Prince Marth?   
**Samuel:** I'm still a trained fighter anyway, I might as well make the most of that! Besides, I don't like what's been happening to Archanea as much as the next guy. I don't wanna see the Emperor start up the gladiator games again!   
**Phina:** Wow, that's actually pretty noble of you! And here I thought you were just another loser with a pretty face trying to feed off Navarre's fame.   
**Samuel:** I still am! 'Course, it wasn't all my choice, I only started after being mistaken for the umpteenth time... I see you giggling!   
**Phina:** Okay, okay! Y-you're pretty funny t-too- Hahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
**Samuel:** (Gods, she's laughing herself to tears!) Now, are you still sure Navarre's the one for you?   
**Phina:** Mhm, yes... you may be charming, in your OWN way, but... teehee... there's no way I'm giving up on Navarre.   
**Samuel:** Heh, suit yourself. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Just look for the Scarlet Swordsman who'll give you a warm welcome!

 

_Got a Speed Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These supports were intended to be platonic, but this was one that I could see teasing romance a bit. Both have flirtatious, outgoing personalities and if Navarre got fed up with Phina I can see him dumping her on Samuel. One shippy conversation can't hurt once in a while!


	7. Athena and Malice

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Athena:** Ah. Another voman who svears by the sword. Is good to meet you!  
**Malice:** Hm? Whadya want? And what's with the accent?  
**Athena:** Ve are called Athena Ve come from distant land. But ve are not used to your vords.  
**Malice:** Oh, yer foreign... what country you from?  
**Athena:** Ve cannot remember name. It is blur... ve lost memory while out at sea and vashed up on shore in... Oar-ailis?  
**Malice:** Aurelis.  
**Athena:** Yes, yes, that is the name! Ve are grateful!  
**Malice:** You're welcome, Athena...  
**Athena:** Is something wrong?  
**Malice:** I ain't one to strike up small talk... especially not with foreigners.  
**Athena:** So you are shy vun. Ve understa- voa!  
**Malice:** Whadya say?  
**Athena:** Vat is matter? Ve meant you no offense, ve ver just saying you are-  
**Malice:** Don't say it again. That's my last warning.  
**Athena:** O-okay, ve vill not say the vord again!  
**Malice:** Good. We're done talking, Athena. _(Leaves)_  
**Athena:** Odd vun. So sensitive, so vicious ven pushed.

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Athena:** Malice?  
**Malice:** Huh? Where'd ya get my name?  
**Athena:** Ve heard from others around camp.  
**Malice:** Well spill, whadya want this time?  
**Athena:** Ve saw your swordsvomanship, and ve are impressed! You have great skill and... quarter-nation?  
**Malice:** Coordination?  
**Athena:** Yes, yes, co-ordernation! Ve thank you!  
**Malice:** And... is that all?  
**Athena:** No, ve have things to say about your father.  
**Malice:** ...  
**Athena:** Ve do not like him. He gambles and throws away all your money! Vy do you stay vith that stupid manchild?  
**Malice:** Do NOT talk about Pops that way!  
**Athena:** Ve only speak truth! Is for your own go- Huh!?  
**Malice:** Take your tongue outta my sight 'fore I cut it outta yer damn mouth!  
**Athena:** How rude! Two can play at game! HRMPH!  
**Marth:** ... Huh? What's that noise?  
**Athena:** For somevun so shy you fight like beast!  
**Malice:** And yer not half-bad fer someone who talks worse than children!  
**Athena:** Stupid voman! Ve thought better of you! Just as bad as your father!  
**Malice:** I'll make an exotic dish out of yer hide! HRAH!  
**Marth:** What is going on here!? Both of you, cease this at once!  
**Malice:** Ah! P-Prince Marth!  
**Athena:** Ve apologize Prince! Ve vere only self-defending from this crazy voman!  
**Malice:** You started it by talkin' crap about Pops!  
**Athena:** Ve only said-  
**Marth:** Whatever you said to one another, set it aside! We're fighting under the same banner against a common enemy, and I don't need my own comrades killing each other over petty insults! If you can't resolve this civilly then keep your distance from each other.  
**Malice:** Done.  
**Athena:** ...

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
**Athena:** Malice.  
**Malice:** You again. You heard Princey, I don't want ya anywhe- why'd you throw yer sword down? And why're ya gettin' on yer knees?  
**Athena:** Ve vant to apologize for vat ve said. Ve only meant to help.  
**Malice:** ...  
**Athena:** Ve believed your father vas holding you back.  
**Malice:** Pops is all we got ta hold onto.  
**Athena:** Vat you say?  
**Malice:** Pops wasn't always like this... he always loved the rush of gambling, but Mum n' I kept him in check. But when Mum fell to illness... it broke his heart. He threw 'imself inta it, wanted ta make the pain go away an' win big so one of us wouldn't suffer the same.  
**Athena:** ...Ve are sorry.  
**Malice:** I'm no fan of gambling an' I hate to see him waste all our savings on it, but I love 'im dearly. I won't leave him... for his sake and for Mum's sake.  
**Athena:** Vell spoken. Ve respect your choice.  
**Malice:** Hm... you have more sense than I gave ya credit for.  
**Athena:** Then ve be friends?  
**Malice:** I dunno if I'd call you friend... I still ain't used t' you and yer accent.  
**Athena:** Nonsense! Ve are patient. Take your time, ve vill be friends someday!  
**Malice:** If you say so...

 

_Got a Resistance Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two swordswomen enter, one leaves... well, not if Marth has anything to say about it. You might think two female myrmidons would get along easily, but... both are blunt, one is cold and the other's quick to jump to conclusions. Talk about an oil and water mix. Just goes to show that having the same class doesn't always guarantee good chemistry. Also, accents are a chore to write.


	8. Norne and Draug

_~ C-Support ~_

   
 **Draug:** Norne, I need to talk to you about our last few battles.   
**Norne:** Oh, Draug? What is it, sweetie?   
**Draug:** It's the way you've been fighting. You've been stepping out from behind me an awful lot.   
**Norne:** 'Course I have! I can't get a good shot with you blockin' the way!   
**Draug:** Making a good shot is one thing, but more recently it's not just one. You keep running ahead of me to make more!   
**Norne:** I don't see you stoppin' Gordin like ya used to.   
**Draug:** Well, Gordin is a full-fledged knight now while you're only a volunteer.   
**Norne:** And what's that supposed ta mean? In case you haven't noticed we're fightin' a WAR here! Everyone's gotta bring their best tool to the fields, including me!   
**Draug:** Come on, Norne. I'm only saying this to protect you...   
**Norne:** Protect this, protect that! I can take care 'a myself out here without bein' yoked to you all the time!   
**Draug:** Norne, wait!   
**Norne:** Don't gimme that attitude, Draug! Next time we march I'm goin' on my own! 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Norne:** Whew, that was a close one! Thanks for comin' to my aid Draug, I never saw you run THAT fast all armored up before!   
**Draug:** I wouldn't let anything happen to my girl while I'm around.   
**Norne:** Don't talk to me like a child, hun. If I'm gonna be your bride someday I gotta be yer equal!   
**Draug:** I don't mean to belittle you Norne... I'm just uneasy with you being out here on the battlefield with me.   
**Norne:** And why wouldn't I be out with you? Someone needs ta make sure you come home safe!   
**Draug:** I can count on the other knights to cover the gaps in my defense.   
**Norne:** You n' yer knightly ways... anyway, guess I should apologize fer yellin' at you earlier. I just wanted to do all I could to help.   
**Draug:** And you're doing plenty to help! I'd rather have my girl in camp with me than worry about whether she's doing alright in Altea. I just worry for you on the battlefield... you have a habit of getting yourself lost, and in combat that spells death. You're not one for close-quarters fighting either. Why do you think Gordin and I went through so much trouble watching out for you in the War of Shadows?   
**Norne:** I can hold my own in a fight with you, right?   
**Draug:** Hey, we're fighting with words, not weapons! And I wouldn't do to you what I do to my enemies.   
**Norne:** Ha, true. You'd need another girlie if ya did.   
**Draug:** Now, do you understand what I just said?   
**Norne:** I won't promise I'll stay out of trouble... no way I'd do that.   
**Draug:** Norne.   
**Norne:** But if it makes ya feel better, I'll keep what you said in mind. Just don't keep me tied to yer back, I need some space to move.   
**Draug:** Thank you, Norne. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Norne:** Say, Draug... do ya ever get the feelin' everyone's drifting apart?   
**Draug:** Hm? ...Come to think of it, I do.   
**Norne:** Back in the last war you, me n' Gordin were tighter than a pack of sheep. But, ever since he started learnin' under Mister Jeorge- don't get me wrong, I like seein' the new tricks he learned! But he's been spending less n' less time with us.   
**Draug:** We've all been going in different directions lately. Abel left the knighthood to open a shop with Est, Cain and Frey are studying rigorously under Sir Jagen, and Sir Arran has kept to himself since he caught that illness. And the rest of the army is rather new.   
**Norne:** Still, seein' the 7th Platoon gives me hope that the new generation'll be tight as the old guard was.   
**Draug:** Mhm, they may argue every now and then but that's part of being friends.   
**Norne:** I'd say arguin's a key part of keepin' their bonds strong.   
**Draug:** Is that why you've been so sassy with me?   
**Norne:** 'Course! Well, and because you can be dense as yer armor sometimes, but I love ya all the same Draug. Our friends can all go their separate ways but you an' I are stayin' together forever! An' I don't care if it takes us a year, two, five, or even ten to get hitched.   
**Draug:** I couldn't have said it better myself Norne. No matter what happens I will always be your knight in shining armor!   
**Norne:** Aw, aren't you sweet! Now gimme a big hug, you big lug!

 

_Got a Defense Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the Shadow Dragon OCs I'd say Norne got the worst of it. Her place as a third wheel to Draug and Gordin doesn't get any attention, and her relationship with the former (think what you will of it) is only mentioned in supplementary material. Hopefully this helps fill the gaps, while also addressing how the Altean Knights as a whole have changed over the years.


	9. Linde and Caeda

_~ C-Support ~_

**Linde:** What's that wonderful aroma? It smells like somebody is baking... Princess Caeda?   
**Caeda:** Oh, Linde. What perfect timing! I just finished these cookies and was about to look for someone to taste them. Would you like to try one?   
**Linde:** Oh, uh, sure! ... Hmm... ! Mmmmmmm! ... Wow, these are delicious! It's so warm and soft and it melts in your mouth...   
**Caeda:** Great! I'm sure our soldiers will enjoy them! ... But what's with the look?   
**Linde:** I'm just surprised is all, nobility usually leave the cooking to their servants. I didn't expect to see a princess baking cookies, let alone for the army.   
**Caeda:** Talys is still a fledgling nation, Linde. We never had the gold to indulge in the same luxuries as the mainland nobility.   
**Linde:** Oh, I see... I'm sorry Princess, I didn't realize...   
**Caeda:** Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to offend me. Why, if you met my mother I'm sure you would have mistook her for a housemaid!   
**Linde:** The queen of Talys? A housemaid? Really!? ... Ahahaha, I-I don't know if I would have said THAT...   
**Caeda:** Whether or not you would, it would not bother us. We're a proud nation, humble lifestyle or not. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Linde:** "Place it in the oven and let it bake until golden brown." ... There. That's it?   
**Caeda:** That's all there is to it! Now all we have to do is wait.   
**Linde:** Hm, I never thought of baking bread as a pastime. And it was pretty easy!   
**Caeda:** It's easier when you follow the recipe, but there are harder recipes out there. And if you go off-course the result might not come out right, but it's more rewarding when it does.   
**Linde:** Well, since we have to wait... I read into your country's history, Princess Caeda, and I'm impressed! That King Mostyn managed to unite all the tribes of Talys into one kingdom... and yet he accomplished it through diplomacy, never conquest.   
**Caeda:** There were a few insurrections, but we had support for Grust and Altea to repel them. It's been a constant struggle too: some are still unhappy with efforts to modernize Talys, and we hold frequent meetings to stay up to speed with everyone.   
**Linde:** I see you talking with soldiers from all over... Altea, Grust, Macedon, but especially those from Talys. Is that what you mean?   
**Caeda:** Certainly! It's not all politics though, most of my friends as a child were commoners. We played in all sorts of ways that aristocrats would turn their noses to, and I made allies among my people.   
**Linde:** That sounds so different from how I grew up... I was very shy as a child, and I never left home on my own. The only friends I knew were my father, our servants and Princess Nyna... but they were all I needed.   
**Caeda:** It must have been difficult to be thrust out of your old life so suddenly.   
**Linde:** They were the hardest two years of life. I had to think on my feet in ways I hadn't in the past. But I knew I had to survive... not when I was the only heir to the Aura spell... and not while my father's killer walked.   
**Caeda:** Linde...   
**Linde:** B-but that's in the past. Let's check on the bread, it's my first time baking and I don't want it to burn.   
**Caeda:** ...Right. And don't forget to use the oven mitts. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Linde:** Hm... there, all patched up.   
**Caeda:** I didn't think you knew how to sew, Linde.   
**Linde:** Ah, Princess Caeda! ...Yes, it's something I picked up while on the run... uh... d-don't tell anyone, but I had to, um... adjust my outfit as I grew.   
**Caeda:** I won't tell a soul. It must have been an endeavor to find time for that.   
**Linde:** Believe me, it was. But this outfit is precious to me, and I'll labor as much as I need to keep it in good condition. I can have it re-tailored nowadays, but it's convenient to know how to make a quick fix myself.   
**Caeda:** It sounds like Pontifex Miloah raised a very resourceful daughter.   
**Linde:** Why thank you, Princess! But I've been thinking... Caeda, talking to you made me realize how much more to my country there is. When this is over, I'd like to travel to our provinces and get to know them better. Not just for my sake, but to aide Lady Nyna in the reconstruction.   
**Caeda:** That's a wonderful idea! In fact, why don't we travel together? You'll cover ground faster on the back of a pegasus.   
**Linde:** Really? Y-you'd do that for me?   
**Caeda:** I'd be happy to! I know the lay of the land well from my travels with father and Prince Marth, and as someone more comfortable talking with common folk I can help you get used to it.   
**Linde:** That sounds great! Thank you so much! ...Although the idea of riding atop a pegasus makes me, ah, nervous...   
**Caeda:** You'll be fine. My steed and I understand each other, we'll take it slowly until you're comfortable.

 

_Got a Resistance Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun submission to write for. Two young noblewomen with contrasting backgrounds, one a more humble standing in spite of royalty and the other sheltered roots they were swiftly jerked out of. I may have taken some cues from Kris/Caeda but I also added something new in the form of background for Talys, which is also not given much coverage in-game.


	10. Jake and Beck

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Jake:** I wasn't expecting to find you all the way out here, Beck.   
**Beck:** And I wasn't expecting to hear you were settin' up shop in the middle of the Marmothod, old buddy.   
**Jake:** Anna has the craziest ideas for shop locations sometimes... anyway, what brought you to the snowy peaks?   
**Beck:** I was just trying to get some peace and quiet, see. I've been travelin' all over Archanea since the last war ended, but I wanted nothing to do this this one. So I high-tailed it as far out here as I could.   
**Jake:** I don't think I'd want to spend long out in these harsh conditions, not to mention the tribes roamin' around.   
**Beck:** Eh, throw on enough layers, eat enough food and bring the right friend with you and it ain't so bad. And some of the tribes are really nice when you approach 'em properly!   
**Jake:** And I guess that horse is your friend?   
**Beck:** Yup! He's been with me for half a year and he's never tried to split on me! I call 'im Pony.   
**Jake:** Pony? Isn't that a rather... basic name for a horse?   
**Beck:** Well, isn't it odd to make a living off a chain o' shops that get customers once in a blue moon?   
**Jake:** Point taken. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Jake:** Oof, ouch... all this marching's doing a number on my feet. Times like this make me miss my ballista.   
**Beck:** I know. Pony's a good friend, but at times I yearn for the rumblin' of my old pride's engine.   
**Jake:** It's a shame they harvested that fruit to death during the last war.   
**Beck:** Yeah, they weren't really thinkin' then they took the whole crop for fuel... say, Jake. Do you think Anna has any left in stock?   
**Jake:** No, I don't think so... damn, I just realized something!   
**Beck:** What?   
**Jake:** If we had only a few fruits we could've grown the new market for ballista fuel! We would've made a fortune off being the only supplier, why didn't we think of that!   
**Beck:** I bet she's beatin' herself up over it too, but that's hindsight for you. Still, I dunno if I'd want to face Archanea's ballistae in motion.   
**Jake:** We could've met them with our own ballistae in motion.   
**Beck:** You have a point there, pal. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Beck:** Looks like the war's finally coming to a close, Jake. What do you plan on doin' afterwards?   
**Jake:** Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. Anna and I have plans to expand our chain of secret shops to the four corners of Archanea, and someday beyond!   
**Beck:** That's not what I'd call nothing out of the ordinary, Jake.   
**Jake:** Very funny. I also have my own plans for her- here, have a look!   
**Beck:** My my, that's a beautiful ring! Boy Jake, I never thought you had it in ya to settle on one woman!   
**Jake:** Hey now, I've shed my womanizing ways for her sake!   
**Beck:** I still catch you peepin' at the ladies every now and again.   
**Jake:** You make it sound creepier than it is. I don't sneak into their private quarters or anything, but I can't help but admire a pretty face when I see one.   
**Beck:** Just don't do it in front of 'er, I seen enough jealous girls jump on their man over it.   
**Jake:** So, what about you? Got any grand plans after the war is over?   
**Beck:** Nope, back to my travels is all. Although if ya get around to spreadin' out to other continents and need a crew, me and Pony'll be happy to join you!   
**Jake:** Sounds like a plan! Me, my wife and my old army buddy, venturing for new lands and new markets... that'll be the day.

 

_Got a Skill Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two character that don't get much attention but have quite the story to tell if you give them a chance. Short and simple, but it also covers a lot in that brief time. I was slightly off with the context I had in mind (they are not originally from the same country), but with trade strats they make an effective team in Shadow Dragon.


	11. Dice and Navarre

_~ C-Support ~_

**Dice:** Ay, Navarre!   
**Navarre:** ...   
**Dice:** Ay, NAVARRE!   
**Navarre:** What is it?   
**Dice:** How's about a game, you n' me? Come on, a good coin flip or rolla the dice'll cheer anyone up!   
**Navarre:** I don't gamble for sport.   
**Dice:** Oh, but ya do play sometimes, don't ya?   
**Navarre:** ... What makes you so sure?   
**Dice:** You never said ye didn't! C'mon now, a ruffian like you's got t'have played a few games here n' now.   
**Navarre:** I only play for coin, rarely. Now leave me alone.   
**Dice:** If it's coin ya want, then coin it'll be! Three nights time from now, you, me an' a full decka cards! Whadya say?   
**Navarre:** ... Fine. But you're not to speak with me until then. Understood?   
**Dice:** You're on! 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Navarre:** ...   
**Dice:** Uh... nine outta seventeen?   
**Navarre:** You're out of gold. We're done.   
**Dice:** What if I bet me hat? S' a nice helmet, good for-   
**Navarre:** I don't want your helmet.   
**Dice:** Then what about this here broach? Is an old family heirloom, must be worth a fortune!   
**Navarre:** ... Then why are you betting it?   
**Dice:** I gotta make back me losses somehow!   
**Navarre:** You lost every game we played so far. It'll be no different.   
**Dice:** But, but... wait a minute, you cheated didn't ya?   
**Navarre:** ...   
**Dice:** You been usin' a card trick the whole time, haven't ya? You gotta- ey, whaz this?   
**Navarre:** Yours. Don't throw it all away again.   
**Dice:** But you win it all offa me! Why're you givin' it all back?   
**Navarre:** ... I only play when I'm short on coin, and I'm not proud of it.   
**Dice:** Well, you can at least tell me how ye did it if you wanna clear yer conscience!   
**Navarre:** You couldn't pull it whether you knew or not. We're done here.   
**Dice:** But... hey! Come back! 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Dice:** Ey c'mon Navarre, ya gotta tell me yer trick! Please?   
**Navarre:** No. Now stop asking.   
**Dice:** Then at least tell me yer history with it!   
**Navarre:** ... Port Warren. I took a job for the dealer at a pub a few years back and he showed it to me as part of the deal.   
**Dice:** Oy, thanks mate! Now whaz 'is name?   
**Navarre:** Dead.   
**Dice:** Eh? Wazzit?   
**Navarre:** While on the job I learned that he was dealing in slaves... including young girls.   
**Dice:** ...Oh I see, yer policy with women n' all. So ye killed 'im?   
**Navarre:** Him and all his associates.   
**Dice:** Drat... guess I ain't learnin' that trick after all.   
**Navarre:** ... Do you ever think of more than gambling?   
**Dice:** 'Course I do! There's me other pride n' joy in life, me daughter Malice. I don't just play for meself, I wanna win fer her sake!   
**Navarre:** Do you think she's proud of you for spending all your gold on games?   
**Dice:** Well I, uh... I... no.   
**Navarre:** I'm not proud whether I win or lose... Cheating is the only way to turn a profit, and it might as well be stealing. I won't steal from a man who has a daughter to look after.   
**Dice:** Ay... well, ye can always play fer fun, can't you?   
**Navarre:** Games of chance never caught my interest.   
**Dice:** But fighting's a gamble, ain't it? You pick the wrong foe or walk inta the wrong situation, and ye pay with your life!   
**Navarre:** There's more skill to picking and winning fights than there is to a game of cards.   
**Dice:** But there's just as much at stake, ain't there? What if ye had a daughter ta care for yerself, or yer enemy did?   
**Navarre:** ... ... ...   
**Dice:** Either way, it helps ta hedge yer bets too, right? Well, you can count on me fer that!   
**Navarre:** ... I never asked for your help.   
**Dice:** So? Ye did me a favor not cheatin' me outta my gold, I owe ya that much! ...Hey, wait up partner!

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dice is an entertaining character who's full of surprises. You wouldn't expect a compulsive gambler to be such a softie or get philosophical with you. Now if you he'd let my Avatar characters wear his helmet... Navarre gets his piece here too, but it's overshadowed by Dice's antics.


	12. Arran and Samon

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Arran:** I was surprised to meet you as an enemy Samson, but I supposed it's to be expected.  
**Samson:** After Prince Marth retook Altea the village didn't need my protection, so I set off for new work.  
**Arran:** Mhm. 'Tis a shame we took separate jobs in those villages; I would have liked riding with you in the War of Shadows.  
**Samson:** I agree, their feud was part of the reason I left... to see fellow countrymen put their grudges over the war sickened me.  
**Arran:** Regardless, it's great to work alongside an old friend again.  
**Samson:** That it is, Sir Arran. By the way, I should congratulate you on becoming Altea's knight captain.  
**Arran:** Thank you, Samson- ! Cough, cough... aaaack!  
**Samson:** Is something wrong, Sir Arran?  
**Arran:** No... it is nothing to worry about. Excuse me, Samson. _(Leaves)_  
**Samson:** That didn't sound like nothing. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   


**Arran:** I have a question for you, Samson. Why did you choose to serve Gra?  
**Samson:** It was close and its people were in need. Archanea set up a temporary government to fill the void after King Jiol's death but they were defended by a skeleton crew. I agreed to work for them until the new monarchy was established.  
**Arran:** And yet you remained, as Princess Sheena's top guard... you aren't normally the type to work under royalty.  
**Samson:** Princess Sheena was different. She wasn't as uptight as most royals and cared deeply about her people. She had no experience ruling a country... I worried that Archanea or another power might corrupt her or try to take advantage of her. I had to stay not just for Gra's people, but for her.  
**Arran:** Hm... hahaha.  
**Samson:** What are you laughing about?  
**Arran:** I never imagined any woman could strike Serious Samson's fancy, let alone a princess.  
**Samson:** You- Sir Arran, it's not what you think!  
**Arran:** Your face says otherwise! Hahahahaha, HACK! ...cough, cough, cough!  
**Samson:** Easy there friend, I like seeing you in good spirits but not when it'll keel you over!  
**Arran:** Sorry about that... cough, cough! ... It's just, this is the first time I recall seeing you this flustered. I haven't laughed like that in a long time, either...  
**Samson:** I don't buy it. Nobody sprains himself that severely from laughter alone. And you look pale compared to everyone else.  
**Arran:** Samson, don't worry about it. We have a war to attend. *(leaves)*  
**Samson:** That didn't stop you from chortling at me a few moments ago. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   


**Arran:** Nnnngh... what happened?  
**Samson:** You started coughing, wavered, and passed out. I thought you were a goner.  
**Arran:** ... How many people saw it?  
**Samson:** Only a few, and I convinced them and the healer to not say anything.  
**Arran:** ...Ah. Thank you, Samson.  
**Samson:** Now tell me Arran, why have you been hiding it for so long? If you're this ill you should be in bed, not on the battlefield.  
**Arran:** It wouldn't matter. This disease has no cure but takes several months to run its course... I've been sick for over a year. I know my time will come soon, but I'll not abandon the one good liege I found.  
**Samson:** I understand. Then have you found the atonement you've sought?  
**Arran:** Not entirely; my debt will only be paid when this illness claims my life. But beyond that, yes... in fighting under Prince Marth I protected the 7th Platoon and helped bring down that despot General Lang... and even Emperor Hardin. I did not expect to survive this long, let along be of use.  
**Samson:** It sounds like you've more than paid your debt, my friend.  
**Arran:** Now there is one more task I would like to see myself through.  
**Samson:** Mhm. The war may be over but storming the Dragon's Altar presents an even greater challenge.  
**Arran:** Shall we march into battle together one last time, Samson? For old time's sake? As a wandering knight and mercenary we were a formidable team.  
**Samson:** Yes, it's been an honor working with you, Sir Arran. It's a damn shame this will be our final time, but I intend to see us through it.  
**Arran:** Thank you, Samson... I'm certain your future is brighter than mine. Princess Sheena is a lucky woman.  
**Samson:** You... yes, I suppose you're right.

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being stuck in mutually exclusive villages that hate each other's guts, they seem disappointed about it. I got the impression they're actually good friends, although they barely have time together in the games. They won't have much longer when after it's over either; better make it count.


	13. Ogma and Barst

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Barst:** Hey Captain!   
**Ogma:** Barst. Need something from me?   
**Barst:** Heard from the princess what you've been up to. Protectin' the young Grustian royals from Lang on Sir Lorenz's behalf? Sounds like one heck of an adventure! Wish I were there.   
**Ogma:** It wasn't as thrilling as you make it sound, Barst.   
**Barst:** Okay, okay. You're not one for small talk, I know. Just thought I'd catch up with my old Captain while I could.   
**Ogma:** ...What have you been up to, then?   
**Barst:** Nothing as grand as you, for sure. I tried bein' a soldier in the Archanean army, but that wasn't the life for me... then I tried the pirate life, but I don't have the heart for it either...   
**Ogma:** Princess Caeda wouldn't be happy hearing you went on to be a pirate.   
**Barst:** Oh I know, that's part of the reason I jumped ship so quick! Well, that and stealing from innocents ain't a pleasant way to make a living...   
**Ogma:** ...   
**Barst:** ...I take it we're done here. Later, Captain. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Barst:** Hey Captain, I got somethin' else to ask you about.   
**Ogma:** What is it this time, Barst?   
**Barst:** Pricness Caeda told me about the rebellion in Talys... damn, I wish I'd been there to help y'all out! Sounds like things aren't as stable as I reckoned they were.   
**Ogma:** And?   
**Barst:** Whoa there Captain, I just wanted to here your thoughts on the matter.   
**Ogma:** I'm sorry, I haven't thought about it much... all that matters to me is that the monarchy is safe. We lost some countrymen over it but we'll recover.   
**Barst:** Well, that's one way to look at things. I ain't a politician, but it sounds to me like another culture clash. People weren't too happy about the princess's engagement to Prince Marth, were they?   
**Ogma:** That may be the case, but King Mostyn did some digging. It turns out a few of the old chieftains were planning this move for years.   
**Barst:** So there were a couple of scoundrels too... but I think stopping it was for the best. What were they gonna do if they won anyway, turn it back into a buncha tribes? I was already bored outta my mind on those islands!   
**Ogma:** ... Will that be all?   
**Barst:** Yeah, I guess so. You don't have much to add yourself, and I said my mind. See ya around, Captain. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Ogma:** Barst.   
**Barst:** Oh, hey Captain! Strange to hear you start a conversation for once.   
**Ogma:** Princess Caeda told me I should try to talk to people more... and since you go out of your way to talk to me, I thought you'd make a good start.   
**Barst:** Well I'd be happy to have a word with you! You're always so serious about things, maybe I'll finally get you to lighten up a little. So, what's on your mind?   
**Ogma:** That's just it, I can't... I feel out of place here. All I've known my whole life is fighting, being it as a gladiator or a mercenary.   
**Barst:** What, are you worried that someone here's just gonna pull a blade out on you or stab you in the back if you relax a little?   
**Ogma:** ... Yes.   
**Barst:** ...Damn, I didn't know you had it that bad. Sorry, but I'm not sure how much I can help you.   
**Ogma:** Maybe you can tell me why you left Talys?   
**Barst:** Like I said before, I was bored out of my mind. There's nothing to do there: be a woodcutter, be a mercenary, a fisher, a farmer... I'd go crazy if I stayed! I'm surprised Bord and Cord are okay with it, they need to learn how to live a little too. But me, I know there's a better life for me elsewhere.   
**Ogma:** Have you found it yet?   
**Barst:** Nope, not yet I'm afraid. It's gonna be something more peaceful than this, though... I'll keep fighting for you n' the princess, but I've had enough of war in my life. I'll have to see what my options are, and to be honest, I think you and the mercenaries should too.   
**Ogma:** ...So you're saying I should leave Princess Caeda's service?   
**Barst:** Not necessarily! I'm saying you should all take a step back, look at where you are now and ask yourself if yer satisfied with where you are now. And if you're not, then try something new. You don't have to leave Talys: if you find something more fulfilling on that island then all the better to ya!   
**Ogma:** I'm not sure if I'll ever feel right around others...   
**Barst:** ...Don't talk yourself down like that. You may have had a hellhole of a childhood but you're still as human as the rest of us. Keep looking for something that makes you happy and you'll find it.   
**Ogma:** ...Thank you, Barst. I'll try.

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Barst's easygoing talkative nature and Ogma secluding himself most of the time there's a big contrast in the characters here. Nevertheless, it was still a good opportunity to talk about Talys and explore how they might get along. I wonder if their travels after the war had them cross paths again.


	14. Frey and Marisha

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Marisha:** Teeheehee... "Oh Malicia, you look so lovely in that! It fits someone as sweet and dainty as you!" Mhmhm, why thank you dear~!  
**Frey:** What? Who's there?  
**Marisha:** EEEEEEEEK!  
**Frey:** Marisha? What are you doing in here? These are Prince Marth's private quarters!  
**Marisha:** No, let me go! I can't let anyone see me like this, it'll be embarrassing!  
**Frey:** It will be less embarrassing if you stop shouting.  
**Marisha:** Alight... sorry.  
**Frey:** Now, tell me: What are you doing in here, and why are you wearing Prince Marth's tiara?  
**Marisha:** Well, I was just trying it on in advance.  
**Frey:** In advance for what?  
**Marisha:** For when the prince and I get married! Ooh, I'll look soooo pretty in it!  
**Frey:** ...  
**Marisha:** And he'll wear the most magnificent crown in its place! Oh, I can hardly wait~!  
**Frey:** Marisha, I'm not sure where you got the idea that Prince Marth is going to marry you, but it's not true. Currently the prince is engaged to- hold on! Return his tiara, now!

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Frey:** Marisha, I must speak with you. This charade cannot go on any longer, your antics have been causing milord a great deal of embarrassment.  
**Marisha:** Oh, he's just being shy! All he needs is a little time to get used to it and we'll live happily ever after~!  
**Frey:** ... Marisha, what ever gave you the idea that Prince Marth is going to marry you?  
**Marisha:** He saved my life! There I was, Granny and I were surrounded by bandits! I cried for help as loud as I could... and 'lo, over the distance Prince Marth came in galloping on a white steed!  
**Frey:** ...  
**Marisha:** ...not leaving a single fiend alive! And then he looked me gently in the eyes, stretched out his hand and asked me to be his bride!  
**Frey:** And what have you done for the prince, may I ask?  
**Marisha:** Oh, I've been keeping our army in top condition! They would all be so battered and bruised, but thanks to my healer's grace his soldiers can fight on and on for us!  
**Frey:** But you are not our only healer, Marisha.  
**Marisha:** So? I've been around the longest, and I've done the most for this army! Without me my dear Prince Marth would be in so much trouble! ... Don't give me that look! If you're so doubtful Sir Frey, then what have YOU done for Prince Marth?  
**Frey:** Five years ago, Prince Marth and a small group of knights were en route to Altea's northeast docks; I was with them. We had just rescued one of our archers but the prison's northern door was locked. The might of Gra's elite guard bore down on us from behind, led by King Jiol.  
**Marisha:** Big deal, it was nothing Prince Marth couldn't handle, right?  
**Frey:** No, it was a force beyond that which our combined might could handle.  
**Marisha:** But... but...  
**Frey:** Prince Marth was not the man he is today: he had barely come of age. If Gra's soldiers captured him they would surely kill him; we could not allow that. Our adviser Malledus predicted their security would loosen if they heard the prince had been captured... but we needed a decoy. We were all prepared to give our life, but in the end I volunteered.  
**Marisha:** But... how are you still here!?  
**Frey:** Gra did a poor job finishing me off. When Jiol discovered I was a fake he had his soldiers beat me down and left me for dead... I spent a few years recovering in both body and mind, but miraculously I survived.  
**Marisha:** Wow, I... I can hardly believe it. Such an incredible tale... and what a selfless sacrifice!  
**Frey:** It was merely my duty as a knight, both to my prince and my younger peers.  
**Marisha:** Now I know exactly what I need to do to stay ahead as Marth's greatest helper! Thank you ever so much, Sir Frey! _(Leaves)_  
**Frey:** What does she mean to stay ahead as- oh no! Marisha, wait! I didn't mean to set an example like that!

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
**Marisha:** It's no use, Sir Frey. I tried and tried to risk my life for my love, but all I did is make Prince Marth and Sir Jagen angry!  
**Frey:** I tried to tell you Marisha, I never meant to set an example. Furthermore, I only survived by pure chance: you would need the devil's luck on your side if you were to live to see your wedding.  
**Marisha:** I understand, Sir Frey... I didn't know what I was getting myself into! Thanks for riding in to rescue me!  
**Frey:** It was the least I could do for putting those frivolous ideas in your head.  
**Marisha:** So, now what? If making the greatest sacrifice won't help me, then... does this mean my love is hopeless? Sniff... sniff...  
**Frey:** It may be for the better... but do not despair, Marisha. For a woman as young as you there's still plenty of time to find the right husband.  
**Marisha:** Hm, you're right... sniff... Oh, I know! Maybe I can marry a gallant knight like you! But you're too old for me...  
**Frey:** I'll have you know I've not yet reached forty... but I agree. However, I should warn you: we knights follow a strict code of chivalry that dictates our manners. 'Twould be shameful if their family did not hold themselves to similar standards.  
**Marisha:** Then you could teach me to be a proper lady?  
**Frey:** Marisha, I believe there are others better suited to-  
**Marisha:** Thank you so much, Sir Frey! With your teachings I'll someday be a bride to one of the land's finest knights! So, what's my first lesson?  
**Frey:** Sigh...

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is without a doubt the most crack suggestion I received. I feel sorry for Frey, having to put up with Marisha and her delusions.


	15. Arlen and Etzel

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Arlen:** Etzel, there is something I must ask you.  
**Etzel:** Oh, hello Arlen. What do you need of me?  
**Arlen:** During your time at Khadein you've been one of our most prolific mages. Your teachings have been a great service to the city, including myself.  
**Etzel:** Why, thank you... is there anything else?  
**Arlen:** I was getting to that. Despite your skill as a sorcerer you've never taught dark magic.  
**Etzel:** ...That is something I won't teach unless I am certain my students can handle it.  
**Arlen:** What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not ready!?  
**Etzel:** Not in your state of mind you aren't.  
**Arlen:** But I am to be Master Wendell's successor as the Pontifex of Khadein! As its foremost authority I must have knowledge of every school of magic! You will teach me!  
**Etzel:** As your colleague and senior, I refuse. Is that all you wanted to ask me?  
**Arlen:** ... Yes.  
**Etzel:** Then let me know if you need me for anything else. _(Leaves)_  
**Arlen:** Damn him, I'll learn one way or another! I will not be denied the knowledge I seek!

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Arlen:** Rrrgh, this forsaken tome... why is it bound to tight? Rrrrrrgh, _(BZZZZZT!)_ GAH!!!  
**Etzel:** What's going on in here?! Arlen?  
**Arlen:** Nnngh, damnit Etzel... what did you to this book? Hey, give that back!  
**Etzel:** I feared you might try something like this, so I warded my tomes on dark magic shut. And I never gave you permission to examine it.  
**Arlen:** Why must you be so difficult about this!? The dark arts surely can't be that dangerous if you've studied them!  
**Etzel:** That they can be studied safely makes them no less dangerous Arlen, why else would they be forbidden among most schools of magic?  
**Arlen:** Then at least tell me why, and how one studies them safely!  
**Etzel:** Dark magic does not harness the natural elements like conventional spells do: it harnesses the power of one's spirit.  
**Arlen:** Like light magic?  
**Etzel:** Yes, one could say they're two sides of the same coin. But where light magic is impotent without the proper conditioning, dark magic can be cast with little effort... though it comes at a price. It can never be fully controlled, only channeled by the caster's will. It takes a strong will to channel dark magic without being corrupted, and continuous use erodes your resistance. I can't tell you how many sleepless night I've suffered... the hardest lesson when studying the dark arts is knowing when to take a break.  
**Arlen:** And you don't believe I have this fortitude of will? I'm an experienced mage and I know my limits.  
**Etzel:** Your overconfidence will be your undoing.  
**Arlen:** Excuse me?  
**Etzel:** Attempting to master the dark arts on your own is suicide. If you're to explore them, you must have an anchor... an attachment to someone else that motivates you to study it despite the risks.  
**Arlen:** Oh, I have my anchor. As the Pontifex of Khadein I must be the utmost authority on magic! I will be better than all of them... but especially Merric!  
**Etzel:** ...An anchor born out of jealousy is worse than no anchor.  
**Arlen:** What!? You can't be serious!  
**Etzel:** I'm very serious Arlen, if you were to explore the dark arts now your soul would be ravaged in no time at all. You are still not ready.

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
**Etzel:** Arlen, you're back already? I told you ten times over you aren't ready to study dark magic, how long are you going to keep this up?  
**Arlen:** Actually Etzel, there's something else I want to know... what's your anchor?  
**Etzel:** ...My anchor is my late wife Ursula. The ring on my finger is my last memento of her.  
**Arlen:** I see... and how did she become your anchor?  
**Etzel:** When I was a youth I attended a school of magic hidden in the mountains between Macedon and Dolhr. It was founded by a group of Khadein scholars who sought to study the dark arts but were forbidden to; they stole texts from its libraries and fled the city.  
**Arlen:** They stole our texts!?  
**Etzel:** Not out of malice. Most of them were benevolent and sought to understand dark magic for the good of mankind. Magic drawn from one's spirit can accomplish feats that natural magic cannot.  
**Arlen:** And that is why I seek it... go on.  
**Etzel:** They recruited youths who were interested in understanding the full extent of the human spirit; I was among them. It was a difficult journey... most of my peers and even a few of my teachers lost their minds to it. Putting down the fallen mages was the hardest task: sometimes they took a promising student down with them, and I know of at least one who escaped. Nobody knows where they wandered off to...  
**Arlen:** Where does Ursula fit into all of this?  
**Etzel:** My first year at the school was hellish: I'll never forget the second time I saw a classmate lose his mind. The third occurred straight after as his best friend turned trying to save him! That night I packed my bags and nearly fled the school... but then Ursula came in. She too was affected by the events and wanted to talk with me... I felt awful about walking out on her. So I sat with her and we spoke.  
**Arlen:** Why didn't you leave when you were finished?  
**Etzel:** Oh I intended to, and I was going to offer for her to join me. But before I could, she thanked me for taking the time to listen to her and asked if we could study together from now on. "The darkness may be intimidating, but I know somewhere in there lies the power to make our world a better place. If we dive in together, we can pull each other out when one risks going too deep."  
**Arlen:** And that's how you found your anchor?  
**Etzel:** Yes, Ursula and I became each other's anchors that night. From then on we remained inseparable as peers, and after that as lovers. She may be gone now, but my memory of her motivates me to continue exploring the dark arts, just as we did together in our youth.  
**Arlen:** Thank you for telling me your story, Etzel. I... I think I know my anchor now.  
**Etzel:** Go on, I'm listening.  
**Arlen:** Master Wendell is the closest I have to a father. He raised me not just as a student, but also like a son... even as I feuded with my classmates he was always there for me to turn to. I wanted to study magic and succeed him as Pontifex to make him proud... he's given his life to further its study, and I intend to do the same. And I want us to put every school of magic to good use, even one as dangerous as dark magic.  
**Etzel:** ... Yes, now you understand. An anchor built upon love for others can endure the tides of dark magic longer than any other.  
**Arlen:** Where do we begin?  
**Etzel:** Not yet, telling that tale was exhausting. I'll let you know when I'm ready, and when we do you must follow my every instruction. Don't let your pride drive you to bite off more than you can chew.  
**Arlen:** ... Understood. I'll do whatever you ask of me, Teacher.

 

_Got a Magic Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have a support in the game, and while Wendell was Arlen's main teacher I can see him having a smaller dynamic with Etzel on the side. This was another of my favorites to write; between exploring the nature of magic and Etzel's backstory there's a lot of ground to cover. I think the A-support might be the longest out of any one conversation for this series.


	16. Cecil and Ryan

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Cecil:** Ryan, what was that sad display? That was one of the weakest training sessions I've ever had!   
**Ryan:** I... I'm sorry, Cecil. I tried, but...   
**Cecil:** Don't tell me you were going easy on me for a being a woman!   
**Ryan:** Of course not! I would never do that... you fight harder than most of the boys!   
**Cecil:** Then why did you barely put up a fight?   
**Ryan:** Well... I was scared. You fight so furiously it frightened me too much to fight back.   
**Cecil:** Oh... am I really that scary?   
**Ryan:** Sometimes. I don't think you're a psycho like Luke says, but you're like a monster even in our practice sessions!   
**Cecil:** Huh... it doesn't help that you're not one for fighting up close. I'm sorry Ryan, I didn't mean to scare you that bad! I just don't want to come across as weak.   
**Ryan:** You don't have to look strong to be strong. Big Brother seems to think so too, he's been trying to act tough... I don't think it's working. But he's plenty strong, I saw him shooting our foes out of the sky! A lot of the others don't look all that tough either, and they get the job done!   
**Cecil:** You're right, Ryan... although you need to work on your confidence too. If you can tell a tough act is all bluster then you shouldn't be fooled by it.   
**Ryan:** I know... 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Cecil:** Kyaaaaaa! Go away, go away!   
**Ryan:** Cecil!? What's wrong, Cecil?   
**Cecil:** Ah, Ryan! I-i-it's nothing, Ryan...   
**Ryan:** Are you sure? You were just screaming before and your face is all red. Is something-   
**Cecil:** Eeeeeek! The ghost!   
**Ryan:** Aaaaah! ... Wait, that wasn't a ghost! It was just a strong breeze.   
**Cecil:** Uh... huh? Oh no, I made a fuss about nothing again!   
**Ryan:** Hold on Cecil, it's okay! I used to be scared of ghosts too... actually, I still am, a little.   
**Cecil:** But... how can I be a proper knight if I panic over little things like this?   
**Ryan:** I don't think you're any less of a knight. I haven't conquered all my fears but I'm still fighting in this war.   
**Cecil:** I guess you have a point... say, Ryan. Could you, not tell anyone about this? Please?   
**Ryan:** Your secret is safe with me!   
**Cecil:** Thanks, Ryan. Ah! There it is- no, t-t-that's just the wind again. Calm down Cecil, it's okay... I scared you again, didn't I? Sorry...   
**Ryan:** I-it's okay. (I think we both need to work on our confidence...) 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Ryan:** Cecil, I was wondering. How did you decide to become a knight?   
**Cecil:** I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my father. He was a brave knight of Altea himself. I'm an only child, so he used to dote on me all the time... but then he rode off with King Cornelius and never came back.   
**Ryan:** I'm sorry to hear that, Cecil...   
**Cecil:** My father was open-minded. He told me that whatever I wanted to be I should go for it, no matter what others said. Several of my peers thought I should have trained as a cleric like my mother, but I wanted to honor his legacy. I was going to be a knight as strong and proud as he was!   
**Ryan:** Is that why you act so angry towards the other knights?   
**Cecil:** Mhm. I've met so many nay-sayers that I needed to convince myself that I was powerful... I guess I get carried away.   
**Ryan:** You've been improving on it though! In our last few training sessions you weren't as scary as the first time.   
**Cecil:** I don't think I'm the only one who's improved... say, Ryan. Why did you- no, it's obvious. You became a knight because of your brother, didn't you?   
**Ryan:** Yup! Young looks run in the family and the other kids used to pick on us for it... but Brother stood up for us. He joined the Altean army so that he'd become too strong to push around and to show me that the world wasn't so scary.   
**Cecil:** But when Gra invaded Altea he left with Prince Marth... that must have been terrifying.   
**Ryan:** It was, but nobody confirmed he died so our parents and I held out hope. Those were the tensest days of my life... we were crying with joy when he came home almost three years later! He left again to finish the war and came home a few months behind everyone else, but he's been training me in archery ever since.   
**Cecil:** You're be lucky to have a caring older brother like that. I'm a little jealous.   
**Ryan:** Well, I like to think of you and the rest of the platoon as my new family. You're helping me become stronger too!   
**Cecil:** I've learned a lot from all of you too. Maybe not Luke, but you, Roderick, and Kris have taught me so much. I'm glad your platoon took me in when mine fell apart. Let's keep at it and show everyone why we're the best knights in Altea!   
**Ryan:** Yeah!

 

_Got a Resistance Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7th Platoon may not have it as bad as their senior knights, but there's still a couple holes to fill. It took some build-up but it was a nice opportunity to look at their family, motivations and what not. (Cecil's mother was totally a cleric, how else would she get that Magic growth?)


	17. Tiki and Xane

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Tiki:** Xane? Xaaaaane! Where are you Xane?  
**Marth:** Are you looking for someone, Tiki?  
**Tiki:** Uh-huh. You know how you said you'd play hide-and-seek with me, but when I found you you said you never said that?  
**Marth:** Mhm. You think Xane asked if you wanted to play disguised as me, didn't you?  
**Tiki:** Yeah, that's it! And now I can't find him!  
**Marth:** Mhmhm.  
**Tiki:** He could be anyone here! Wait a minute... Xane!  
**Marth:** You're gettin' smart, little girl.  
**Xane:** Yup, you caught me red-handed. Or red-headed. I thought you'd enjoy a fun game's all.  
**Tiki:** It's not fair when you can turn into anybody else! If you wanna play with me, then do it as yourself!  
**Xane:** Well, if ya say so. You got another game in mind?  
**Tiki:** I do actually, it's called Dragon Tag!  
**Xane:** Dragon Tag?  
**Tiki:** It's like Tag but it's played by dragons. I'll be It first!  
**Xane:** Uh, Tiki- _(WHOOSH)_  
**Tiki:** Rawwwwwr!  
**Xane:** Tiki, wait! _(Both leave)_ I need a dragonstone and a moment to copy- _(CRASH)_ Naga, save meeeee!

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
**Jagen:** Miss Tiki, I need to talk to you about your behavior earlier.  
**Tiki:** Oh, uh... did I do something wrong, Mister Jagen?  
**Jagen:** Very wrong. Xane told us all about this "Dragon Tag" you played with him. It's very dangerous to play around camp, let alone among us humans. You could cause serious harm, and Mar-Mar wouldn't be happy with that.  
**Tiki:** ...I'm sorry sir, I won't do it again.  
**Jagen:** Why don't you apologize to Xane as well? He told us you started the game without letting him transform. That's not very sporting of you.  
**Tiki:** Alright... I was mad at him but, yeah. I shouldn't have done that.  
**Jagen:** Apology accepted.  
**Tiki:** But I didn't- Xane!  
**Xane:** C'mon, cut me some slack kid. I can't blame ya for being mad, but I never tried to squash anyone like a bug!  
**Tiki:** Okay... you have a point.  
**Xane:** You have great power, kid, but you gotta be careful with it. Misuse it and you'll endanger both your friends and yourself. It's why your mum put you to sleep for so long: she was at the end of her line, and without a parent to show ya the ropes you might've slipped and joined the other mad dragons roaming the badlands.  
**Tiki:** That's a scary thought.... I had nightmares in my sleep after the last war. I turned into a dragon and started burning everything around me... I saw it all but I couldn't do anything about it... sniff, sniff...  
**Marth:** Easy there, Tiki. That's why we're here for you.  
**Bantu:** You're the youngest surviving Manakete, and we want you to live a happy, healthy life.  
**Tiki:** Sniff... thanks, Xane.  
**Gotoh:** But you have to promise not to misuse your dragonstone. Only use it when you're in danger.  
**Tiki:** Okay... but you gotta stop teasing with your own powers. You're not one to scold me for it!  
**Xane:** Alright alright, guilty as charged.

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
**Xane:** Hey Tiki, you lookin' for someone?  
**Tiki:** Hi Xane. I was wondering about the old world... the one that Mama ruled. Can you tell me about it?  
**Xane:** Sure can! Lemme get changed real quick.  
**Bantu:** The Archanea of old was an incredible world, far beyond the likes you see today. Every corner of the continent was inhabited by dragons; we divided ourselves by species into tribes, with each tribe acting like its own kingdom. The Divine Dragons held the most power, but they ruled fairly, listening to the other tribes' royals and representatives.  
**Tiki:** How different was the world back then?  
**Bantu:** It was warmer, for sure; the mountains where the Ice Dragon Temple resides were still cold, but they weren't as frozen over as today.  
**Tiki:** Were there any humans around back then?  
**Gotoh:** Yes, humans existed for a long time, for hundreds of thousands of years. In fact, the Golden Age of Dragons can be credited in part to them.  
**Tiki:** Really!? What did they do?  
**Xane:** Well in truth, the human form we take today ain't a modern innovation; we've been borrowin' it for a long time now! Y'see, we had ages of wisdom but our big dragon bodies aren't the best at puttin' it to use. We can't build complex buildings or write books quite like they can. On the other hand, they could craft and use tools with ease but didn't live long enough on their own.  
**Tiki:** So by taking human form, we could use our knowledge in ways we couldn't before?  
**Xane:** Exactly! The spell we made to seal our power in dragonstones was the key to driving our civilization ahead! And while we're weaker than the humans in this form, we could communicate with 'em, rally 'em up and enlist 'em to build the marvels you see today. The more hands we had workin' on it the better!  
**Tiki:** But that sounds like slavery...  
**Gotoh:** It was closer to how beasts of burden are used on farms today, but how we viewed humans varied by tribe. We Divine Dragons acknowledged their intellectual potential and treated them more as understudies. Other tribes, however, looked down on them as strictly inferior. Some dragons even refused to use the spell to assume human form out of pride.  
**Tiki:** But now humans rule the world... it's a lot to take in.  
**Xane:** It was a hard truth for a lotta us. That the laws of nature would turn on us and turn our blessings into a curse... most of us are still sore about it to some extent, including me.  
**Tiki:** Xane...  
**Xane:** You're lucky to be a young 'un, Tiki. You'll never know how it feels bein' a dragon all the time... that's for the better these days. I may not like humans much, but I'd rather they take up our mantle than leave it to rot with the ages. Who knows, some day another race might pick up their torch.  
**Tiki:** But as long as any race is using our gifts, the dragon kingdom lives on in a way, right?  
**Xane:** Mhm, that's just what yer mother intended.

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't too proud of this one. I tried to make it a mix of both silly and serious, but it feels like a very awkward mix. Probably went overboard with the Xane shapeshifting too.


	18. Sirius and Reiden

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Reiden:** Sir Sirius, if I may have a word with you?   
**Sirius:** Sir Reiden... does Sir Belf have anything to do with this?   
**Reiden:** Indeed it does. Belf told me about his encounter with you... he was the first see it, and now that I have a closer look I do too.   
**Sirius:** ! ...   
**Reiden:** Roberto on the other hand... oh, my apologies. My comrades and I will keep it to ourselves. Prince Marth and the others need not concern themselves with it.   
**Sirius:** ...Thank you, Sir Reiden.   
**Reiden:** But I would like to know something. You hold no attachments and show no intention of developing any, so why stay?   
**Sirius:** That is a question I cannot answer, Sir Reiden.   
**Reiden:** Very well... 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Reiden:** Training again, Sir Sirius?   
**Sirius:** Yes, Sir Reiden... 'tis a good way to pass the time.   
**Reiden:** That it is. Seeing you reminds me of my earliest days in the knighthood. Belf, Roberto and I were stationed at the border along with another comrade. It was such a dull post that we spent most of our time training.   
**Sirius:** I see...   
**Reiden:** That third comrade- Camus was his name- went on to become our commanding officer, and later our general. Even at his higher post he viewed us not as subordinates, but as his brothers-in-arms. But only in private; under the public eye he always put up appearances, as expected of Grust's finest general.   
**Sirius:** A model general by the sounds of it.   
**Reiden:** His passing dealt a crippling blow to the Sable Order... but nobody found the body and the Gradivus was returned just a few months ago, apparently washed up on a distant land. That made us wonder if he was still out there...   
**Sirius:** ...   
**Reiden:** Regardless, we couldn't dwell on it. The Archanean Occupation Army demanded the Sable Order's full cooperation... but as we saw the atrocities he wrought we couldn't stand for it. My comrades and I have been defending the country folk the best we could, while General Lorenz gave Grust's heirs his full protection. It disheartened us to hear that his stronghold fell, but we persisted at our station.   
**Sirius:** And when you received news that Prince Marth had rescued the twins and slain General Lang, you rode to his aide.   
**Reiden:** Not until we had finished off the remaining pockets of Archanean occupation and re-settled the displaced villagers. It was an arduous journey catching up with him, but we owe him a debt for liberating Grust.   
**Sirius:** In the absence of your commanding officer you held onto you knight's vows... General Camus would have been proud of you, Sir Reiden.   
**Reiden:** Thank you, Sir Sirius. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Sirius:** This conflict is drawing to a close... Sir Reiden, I shall be departing shortly.   
**Reiden:** To where, may I ask?   
**Sirius:** As I said before, I cannot tell you.   
**Reiden:** Wherever it is, you must be a high-ranking officer.   
**Sirius:** ... And what makes you say that?   
**Reiden:** It's all in the way you carry yourself. Distant though you may be, you follow orders to the letter; you understand strategy and improvise as you see fit; and your skill at arms is phenomenal.   
**Sirius:** ... You have a sharp eye, Sir Reiden.   
**Reiden:** Then am I correct in my evaluation?   
**Sirius:** You are. I serve a kingdom across the sea as one of its most decorated generals. I am here out of a debt I owe to this continent's people.   
**Reiden:** And you hide your identity to avoid the commotion of a foreign general involving himself in our affairs. Does your king know about this?   
**Sirius:** Yes, he granted me pardon for this journey, and one of the kingdom's officials offered me this mask to conceal myself. Soon I will have no more use for it... and soon I will be at my lover's side again.   
**Reiden:** So you have a woman back home too. All the more reason to avoid becoming too attached to everyone here.   
**Sirius:** Sir Reiden, I do not believe we will meet again after this, but it has been an honor to fight alongside you.   
**Reiden:** The honor is mine, Sir Sirius... by the way, if I may ask you one more thing-   
**Sirius:** I have told you everything I can, no more. Good luck, Sir Reiden.   
**Reiden:** ...I understand. Good luck to you too, Sir Sirius.

 

_Got a Speed Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to most of the characters shoehorned into the remake, the Sable Order remnants are among those I have the least trouble with. They can round out a lacking squad and offered a look into the nation that was an enemy for most of Shadow Dragon and a victim in this game. Some context comes from Shadows of Valentia.


	19. Katarina and Yuliya

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Yuliya:** ... ... ...   
**Katarina:** Princess Yuliya?   
**Yuliya:** Kya! Don't scare me like that, Katarina!   
**Katarina:** Oh, so sorry! I didn't realize you were so deep in concentration... I was curious as to what you were reading.   
**Yuliya:** This is a history book on Grust during the reign of its second king. I'm reading it in advance before I pass it on to Jubelo.   
**Katarina:** Reading it in advance?   
**Yuliya:** I need to make sure he can handle it... as the next in line for the throne he needs to understand our country's history, but he gets discouraged easily. If there are passages too dense for him, I should be prepared to explain it.   
**Katarina:** You sound like a good sister, Princess.   
**Yuliya:** Oh, t-thanks...   
**Katarina:** Ah, are you a little shy too?   
**Yuliya:** No, of course not! Perish the thought! Now if you'll excuse me, I... I need to finish my reading! _(Leaves)_    
 **Katarina:** Oh... I shouldn't have said that. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Katarina:** Is something the matter, Princess Yuliya? You look so flushed and yet so exhausted.   
**Yuliya:** Leave me alone, I'm... hah, aggravated right now.   
**Katarina:** Aggravated at what?   
**Yuliya:** At my brother! I'm doing all I can to instruct him in Grustian lore, but... hah, hah... he keeps telling me to slow down.   
**Katarina:** How much are you trying to teach him?   
**Yuliya:** Three chapters a day.   
**Katarina:** May I see that book? ... Oh my goodness! These are lengthy chapters... I don't think you should teach him this much at a time.   
**Yuliya:** But he has to learn this! With the war coming to a close, Grust's reconstruction... hah, is over the horizon...   
**Katarina:** And what about you, Princess? You have dark circles under your eyes... you need to give yourself a break too.   
**Yuliya:** I can't... as the prince's older sister, it is my duty to... to...   
**Katarina:** Princess? Yuliya!? Oof! I got you... th-there, just... lay down, and...   
_(Fade out)_  
 **Yuliya:** Wha... rrrgh, what happened? Katarina?   
**Katarina:** You passed out from exhaustion.   
**Yuliya:** I-I did?   
**Katarina:** Yuliya, please take a break from your studies. Prince Jubelo is very worried about you. He won't fall behind without your aid, he told me he's re-reading the chapters to get a better grasp of them.   
**Yuliya:** But...   
**Katarina:** No buts. You can resume when you're well, but for now you need bed rest... and please, don't overwork yourself next time. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Katarina:** How are you feeling, Princess Yuliya?   
**Yuliya:** Yawn... I feel fresher than I have in awhile. Thank you for staying by me in my time of need, Katarina...   
**Katarina:** I want to do what I can to help... and please, take your time when you get back to studying.   
**Yuliya:** A-alright...   
**Katarina:** That's not what you wanted to hear, is it...   
**Yuliya:** No... but you're right. I just... I wish Jubelo wouldn't take so long to grow up. If he's going to be Grust's next king, then he needs to be strong and wise like King Ordwin.   
**Katarina:** ... You know Princess, you remind me a lot of Clarisse.   
**Yuliya:** Who's Clarisse?   
**Katarina:** She was the sniper who assailed this army outside the Ice Dragon Temple... blonde, not much older than you...   
**Yuliya:** Oh... that was your sister? Katarina, I-I'm sorry that-   
**Katarina:** No, please... d-don't think too much about it. She was just following orders... if Prince Marth hadn't slain her, she would have killed all of them.   
**Yuliya:** ...Well, how do I remind you of her?   
**Katarina:** We weren't blood siblings, but being raised in the same orphanage we were close like sisters. I was the older of the two.   
**Yuliya:** But I'm the older twin... what make us alike?   
**Katarina:** It's the way you two treated Prince Jubelo and I. I was shy similar to him, but Clarisse always wore such a brave face. She might have been abrasive, but... I knew she was doing it to encourage me. She must have wanted a strong big sister to look up to, so she pushed me to be more assertive. She hated to see me show weakness... you've been doing the same with your brother, haven't you?   
**Yuliya:** I... I have. I, used to be just as timid as he was... but I knew we couldn't stay that way. When we were taken as hostages, we were terrified... but I couldn't stand seeing him so helpless! I started talking back to the guards and trying to get him to do the same... Grust fell into its sorry state because of Father's weakness. I don't want Jubelo's to keep it that way... uuuuuugh...   
**Katarina:** There there, Princess. The two of you are still young... you know your weaknesses and have been working to improve them. With your support, I'm sure your brother will make a fine king when he comes of age.   
**Yuliya:** Sniff... thank you Katarina... that's, reassuring... I wish I had an older sibling like you.   
**Katarina:** I may not be your sister, but if you have anything you want to talk about, I'll listen.

 

_Got a Magic Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got this suggestion it immediately occurred to me how similar Yuliya acts to Clarisse, particularly towards their siblings. With that similarity it was easy to imagine Katarina becoming an older sister figure for her, after the proper build-up. I can even see her going on to be a more motherly character... albeit without the same skeleton in the closet as her own mother.


	20. Catria and Cord

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Cord:** Hey, Catria!   
**Catria:** Hello, Cord... or is it Bord? Sorry, it's difficult to tell you two apart.   
**Cord:** It's the first, but don't worry 'bout it. Happens all the time.   
**Catria:** You wouldn't happen to be twins, would you?   
**Cord:** Nope, we ain't even brothers. Could be cousins though, Talys is pretty small.   
**Catria:** Uh huh.   
**Cord:** Anyway, that's what I was lookin' to talk to you about. You ever feel like your kin's overshadowing you?   
**Catria:** You have no idea how hard it is to get a word in between those two. Palla is the oldest and had to fill Mother's shoes at a young age. I can understand why she'd want to be the first voice for us... but sometimes, I think she lets it get to her head.   
**Cord:** Do tell.   
**Catria:** Now Est, on the other hand, is the youngest and most outgoing of us... and she loves attention. As if being the youngest didn't give her enough! Even Palla looks after her more than she does me...   
**Cord:** Might be that you're more capable on your own than her.   
**Catria:** I know that, but... I may be the least vocal of us Whitewings, but I'd like to be acknowledged more.   
**Cord:** Well, look on the bright side! Your little sister ain't here now, this is the perfect time to start!   
**Catria:** And how do I do that?   
**Cord:** Try being a bit louder, literally! That'll be sure to get people's attention!   
**Catria:** Okay... haaaah... HOW ABOUT THIS? ... eep! _(Leaves)_  
 **Cord:** Ha, THAT sure caught their attention... hey, where you going?   
**Catria:** Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me...   
**Cord:** ... Right. There goes that idea. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Cord:** Hey there Catria, sorry 'bout the embarrassment I caused you. Didn't realize you'd be in over your head.   
**Catria:** It's not your fault Cord, I put far more into that yell than I should have.   
**Cord:** You sure put your all into everything you do.   
**Catria:** Yeah... now that I think about it, that's how I've been trying to stand out. But it's tough when I come from a family of high performers.   
**Cord:** Then perhaps you need to vary your act? Find something to set yourself apart from 'em.   
**Catria:** You may be right... I'll have to think on it, but thank you for the suggestion.   
**Cord:** In that case, maybe we can talk about my problems now!   
**Catria:** Your problems?   
**Cord:** It's what I wanted to talk with you about before we got caught up in your bit. Anyway, Bord and Barst may not be brothers but I still feel overshadowed all the same... well, Barst is more his own man. It's Bord that's got me in a knot.   
**Catria:** Is it because of how similar you are?   
**Cord:** Yeah, exactly! It wasn't so bad before, when we were more equals as woodcutters. His clean lops against my speedy chops... why, I always that bein' faster gave me the leg up. But now that I think about it... what if he puts those cuts to use for more than firewood? He could break into carpentry and make a name far bigger than mine!   
**Catria:** Then maybe you should take your own advice and find a way to set yourself apart.   
**Cord:** Wha? You're right! Why didn't I see it before?   
**Catria:** Try slowing down a bit. Take a step back and think about what you're capable of. Find something unique to you.   
**Cord:** Something unique... this is gonna be a tough one. I'm at a loss right now.   
**Catria:** Then, try reading a book or a few? There's got to be something in one of them.   
**Cord:** Hmm... alright. I've never been big on reading, but I'll give it a shot. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Cord:** Catria! Hah, hah... Catria, you're not gonna believe this!   
**Catria:** What is it?   
**Cord:** Have a look here... _Ignis!_   _(Fire sound)_  
 **Catria:** Whoa! Be careful with that, it's awfully strong... wait, have you ever tried magic before?   
**Cord:** No! I took your advice and tried lookin' through books, and I came across this one lying around. I didn't realize it was a tome until I nearly torched it readin' the spell!   
**Catria:** So you have some magic in your blood... do you think the other two have it?   
**Cord:** Fat chance! Most Talys folk are too poor to take up sorcery, and the scant few that did left and never came back. All we got are a few clerics.   
**Catria:** Well maybe you can change that.   
**Cord:** Huh, you might be onto something...   
**Catria:** I think you finally found your niche, Cord. You may have a late start, but if you apply yourself you could learn enough to teach your countrymen.   
**Cord:** Hey, you're right! I could be the man to bring magic to Talys! Don't think I'd want to go to Khadein though... didn't like how hot and dry it was last time we went there. Maybe I'll pick up a few tomes at Port Warren on the way home.   
**Catria:** That sounds like a good start.   
**Cord:** It may take years and I can't drop woodcutting entirely, but it'll be something I can do well past my prime. Thanks Catria, you've done me a huge favor!   
**Catria:** Don't mention it. I feel like we both benefited from this.

 

_Got a Skill Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strange request, but one that turned out better than I expected. Cord doesn't show much personality, but with no axe rank at base I can see him feeling a bit inferior to Bord and Barst. Something Catria can definitely relate to with her sisters. Plus, it was a great opportunity to reference his memey Dark Mage potential!


	21. Gordin and Tomas

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Tomas:** Sir Gordin. You're General Jeorge's pupil if I recall correctly?   
**Gordin:** Yes, that's me... and you're Sir Tomas, right? Do you need anything?   
**Tomas:** I wish to test your abilities. We shall compete in two archery drills, one of my choosing and one of yours! Do you accept my challenge?   
**Gordin:** Sure I'll accept, but why?   
**Tomas:** General Jeorge is the finest bowman in all of Archanea; I aspire to reach his level someday! A match with his student should help me evaluate how far off my mark I am, should it not?   
**Gordin:** Perhaps... but Master Jeorge and I differ in style a bit.   
**Tomas:** I look forward to seeing what you've learned, Sir Gordin!   
**Gordin:** ...Did you listen to what I just said? 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Tomas:** Hmm... steady, steady...   
**Gordin:** (He sure has a lot of patience lining up shots.)   
**Tomas:** Hah! ... Yes! Another perfect shot!   
**Gordin:** I can see that Tomas, your arrow hit that apple right in the middle.   
**Tomas:** Just like all the others! It seems all my training has paid off! On the other hand... your shots are not as clean, Sir Gordin. This one hit its mark, and this was a close shot... but the rest deviate by a noticeable margin.   
**Gordin:** I still came awfully close on all of them...   
**Tomas:** But your precision is a step below my own. Perhaps I'm closer to General Jeorge's level than I thought!   
**Gordin:** Hold on Sir Tomas, we're not done yet. I still need to show you my exercise.   
**Tomas:** Yes, I'm eager to see your best! Show me what General Jeorge has taught you!   
**Gordin:** Actually, this is something I taught myself...   
**Tomas:** Whenever you're ready!   
**Gordin:** (He's not listening again, is he?) ...Well, watch carefully. The air feels calm right now. Sniff... haaah... Hyah!!!   
**Tomas:** (A strong shot... but what is he doing?)   
**Gordin:** Alright, this tree looks like it'll work. Now for real this time... Hah!!!   
**Tomas:** (What in the world... ! Another shot, so soon!?)   
**Gordin:** ... Nine leaves. Not my best, but for this kind of tree that's alright for me! Now you try.   
**Tomas:** What the- h-how did you?   
**Gordin:** The first is all about power, the second is all precision and timing. I took a test shot to make sure this was a good tree for it. And you need to be quick about it, or you'll run out of leaves.   
**Tomas:** Alright. Power, then precision... power... Hah! ... !? (So many leaves... where do I shoot, where do I shoot!?) There!   
**Gordin:** How many leaves?   
**Tomas:** ...One.   
**Gordin:** Well, that's not bad for your first attempt. When I started it took me a few tries to hit any. Do you want to try agai- hey, where are you going? ...I'll give him time to cool off. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Tomas:** Sir Gordin, I don't understand! I have been practicing your trick nonstop and I cannot come close! At most I can only hit three, or four if I'm lucky...   
**Gordin:** It isn't an easy trick, for sure. I felt bad about showing it to you after you stormed off, but you insisted on seeing my best.   
**Tomas:** To combine two shots of opposite magnitudes into a single exercise... General Jeorge's creativity knows no bounds.   
**Gordin:** ... Tomas, I already told you that was MY invention.   
**Tomas:** What, YOURS!?   
**Gordin:** Mhm. It was his advice that led me to create it though: he suggested that I experiment with my surroundings. One day I noticed leaves falling after I hit a branch, and when I struck it hard enough I could knock down a whole cluster! Then I figured I could pin several with one arrow if I timed it right... and you know the rest.   
**Tomas:** Have you shown this to General Jeorge?   
**Gordin:** Yeah, he found out while watching my practice... it was more like spying though. He figured it out real quickly, and then he pinned twelve leaves on his first try!   
**Tomas:** Twelve!?   
**Gordin:** At the time my best was five. I only recently broke his record, but knowing him he's probably broken fifteen by now.   
**Tomas:** Then I'm further off my mark than I thought...   
**Gordin:** Tomas, you don't need to feel so down about this. Jeorge has several years of experience over both of us. But more importantly, you should focus on your own archery before comparing yourself to him. That's one of the most important lessons he taught me.   
**Tomas:** I see... then tell me, what am I doing wrong?   
**Gordin:** Based on what I've seen, too much deliberation. You take a long time lining up your shots, making sure everything is just right... and you're spot-on with a still target. But on a battlefield you won't have time to line it up perfectly, and your targets are moving. If you can't trust your reflexes, you'll hesitate and miss your chance. Your shots don't have to be perfect every time either; a stray shot will leave its mark as long as it hits.   
**Tomas:** I understand... I've been so absorbed with measuring up to the Perfect Shot himself, accuracy and precision were always my priority...   
**Gordin:** That's just a nickname, Tomas. Master Jeorge may be the best shot I know, but even he makes mistakes.   
**Tomas:** So, what would you have me do?   
**Gordin:** Ground yourself. Archery requires a lot of focus, but you need a clear conscience alongside it; any pride, doubts, or frustration will work against you. My timing was a mess going into the War of Shadows: if I wasn't too slow from hesitating, I was too reckless from lacking patience in myself. Master Jeorge's guidance was as much about discipline as it was shooting a bow.   
**Tomas:** I see... thank you, Sir Gordin! You are very kind to share this with me! I usually practice by myself, but maybe practicing with you will get me on the right track!   
**Gordin:** And maybe I'll get better at making picture-perfect shots like you!

 

_Got a Defense Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomas acts more like OVA Gordin in this game than Gordin does. I'm not kidding, go read his Kris support and see for yourself.
> 
> Anyway... beyond that, it's what you would expect from two archers of different kingdoms with no bells and whistles. Tomas does envy his instructor's archery skills, but aside from that they're on a blank slate. I think I could have made the dialogue feel less dry.


	22. Darros and Castor

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Darros:** Ahoy Castor, it's been awhile since I seen ya! How've things been for ya?   
**Castor:** Oh uh, h-hello Darros! Things have been... alright as of late.   
**Darros:** Oi, what's with the shiverin'? Just thought I'd greet one a' me old mates is all!   
**Castor:** Well, it's just... I wasn't expectin' ta see ye all the way out here!   
**Darros:** Aye, wasn't expectin' to come all th' way out here. I tried ta find some honest work I did, but me past haunts me. Folks don't want nuthin' ta do with a man fresh with the stench o' pirate life on 'im.   
**Castor:** Oi, that's a pity. But still, what brought ye to the Flame Barrel of all places?   
**Darros:** I ran as far as me sea legs carried me... some shimmer o' hope inside me still beckons, tells me there gotta be a light at the end a' the tunnel! An' yet... all I find out here be marauders n' savages.   
**Castor:** Darn, that's rough buddy.   
**Darros:** But 'ey, at least Prince Marth be a decent fellow! He let me back aboard his crew, an' I see me good buddy here got a lucky break as well!   
**Castor:** Haha, yeah, got me lucky break servin' the prince again too!   
**Darros:** Maybe if I work hard enough, Princey'll help convince the folks I ain't such a bad guy. I hope so, I'm sicka runnin'.   
**Castor:** Mhm, I still gotta distance meself from me own pirating days.

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

   
 **Darros:** Oi, Castor!   
**Castor:** Oi, Darros. Need sumthin' from me?   
**Darros:** I talked with the prince an' heard about yer predicament. How ye got roped up with th' Macedon Vikings of all people. Sorry ta hear it, laddy.   
**Castor:** Yeah, that... I didn't wanna go back ta workin' for criminals, but me pay from the last war only went so far. Most of it went towards medicine for me mother an' sumthin' special for one a' me siblings... tried to find honest work I did, but me reputation as a cutthroat n' swin- swashbuckler followed me er'ywhere.   
**Darros:** But I heard the prince found ya in a village, not with their ranks. How come?   
**Castor:** Because me mates n' I were called ta intercept a mercenary leadin' two kids along... but it was Cap'n Ogma from Talys!   
**Darros:** Aye, Princess Caeda's dog... that be good reason ta hide, I seen him fight like a beast.   
**Castor:** It wasn't so much him I was worried about as the princess.   
**Darros:** Eh?   
**Castor:** In our younger days Caeda was friends with all the kids a' Talys, including me. She was 'specially kind ta me... hell, I might even say she doted on me an' me siblings. I couldn't let 'er hear I fell back inta piracy...   
**Darros:** Oi, so yer love for her stopped ya. I understand ye, laddie.   
**Castor:** Iiiiit wasn't exactly that... more I was scared outta me wits!   
**Darros:** Huh? Whaz this about?   
**Castor:** Caeda may be kind n' caring, but beneath th' surface lies one a' the most cunning minds in all Archanea! Runs in 'er family; Mostyn made our kingdom what it is by finding and talkin' to the right people.   
**Darros:** I think yer makin' a bigger scene than it is.   
**Castor:** And yer underestimatin' them! Princess Caeda forgave me once, but who's t'say it'll happen again? And soon she's gonna be the Queen o' Altea, she'll hold more sway than ever! She could have half the continent on me tail... she could even turn me own folks against me...   
**Darros:** Lip it lad, all yer doin' is workin' yerself up. Deep breaths now.   
**Castor:** Sniiiiff... haaaa... sniiiiff... haaaa...   
**Darros:** I don' think it be half as bad as ye say, an' at this point it no't matter anymore. Yer free from Gomer, free from th' Vikings, ye've washed yer hands of crime, hopefully fer good this time. Nuthin' to worry about!   
**Castor:** You're right Darros... yer most certainly right... 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

   
 **Darros:** Castor!   
**Castor:** Eh? Darros?! ... Wh-wh-why're ya gi-givin' me that look?   
**Darros:** I heard all about what ye been doin'! Pledgin' ye life t' all these good folks fer givin' you gold!   
**Castor:** What!? D-don't be ridiculous, summ'n be makin' false accu- h-hey, give that back!   
**Darros:** I'll give it back if ye answer me this: how's a man supposed ta owe their life to half a dozen people n'counting when they hail from all o'er Archanea?   
**Castor:** I... well, uh, I- wait, where ya going!?   
**Darros:** I'm givin' this back to the folks ye scammed an' tellin' them the whole story.   
**Castor:** N-no, please! You can't! If word of this gets out I'm finished!   
**Darros:** This is for yer own good, lad. I know the struggles o' breakin' away from a past a' crime all too well, yer too young to be trapped in there.   
**Castor:** But it's the only way ta make ends meet! Please, Darros! Without money either me mother or another sibling goes! I can't bare to lose another... not after what happened to me first sister...   
**Darros:** ...   
**Castor:** Please, Darros... sniff, I need the money... it spells life or death for me family...   
**Darros:** ... I didn't realize yer situation was that bad...   
**Castor:** Then you'll give it back? Oh thank you Darros, yer a true friend!   
**Darros:** Hold up! I ain't goin' back on me word. If ye want this gold back, then yer puttin' it back in its proper pockets and tellin' them the truth. If they see fit to let ye keep it, you can have it. I'm holdin' onto it 'til then.   
**Castor:** But, I... what if they refuse?   
**Darros:** That be the price ye pay fer yer crime.   
**Castor:** Then how am I supposed t' support me mother?!   
**Darros:** As long as yer under Prince Marth's banner, ye have a source o' pay. Why not use that time ta find yer next employer? We're surrounded by fine folk from all o'er, there's gotta be somebody here who'll take y'on.   
**Castor:** You really think so? What about you? You said ye tried to live an honest life an' ye failed.   
**Darros:** Truth is, I been givin' up too easily. All I been doin' is run: from me pirate days, from good folk who don't understand me situation, from everythin'. And I'm tired a' running: it's high time I get me life back in th' right boat. I'll earn me place among the honest folk if it means stickin' me neck out for them!   
**Castor:** Are ye really sure about that?   
**Darros:** Aye, Castor. Surer than I ever been.   
**Castor:** ...If yer serious 'bout it, then I suppose there's no harm in me tryin' too.   
**Darros:** That be the spirit! Now then, let's clear yer name a' swindlin', me matey.

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two characters who found themselves forced into a life of crime, hating it but feeling trapped within it. They cope in different ways: one tries to distance himself from it, while the other feels resigned to it and does little more than cover it up. Bandits are usually painted as chaotic evil, and it's refreshing whenever we get a more realistic look at the situation.


	23. Jeorge and Midia

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Jeorge:** Midia my dear! It's a relief to see you well.   
**Midia:** 'Tis a relief for me too, Jeorge. When Hardin brought me out to be executed I thought I was finished!   
**Jeorge:** I do wish you would keep out of the situations, though. This is the second time now that you've had to be rescued from an early grave.   
**Midia:** I'm aware. But as a true knight of Archanea I could not sit idly and let our empress be handed over to Gharnef!   
**Jeorge:** Were I the one stationed in Pales I too would have raised a rebellion. However, I urge you to err on the side of caution next time. You and Astram both have a habit of acting first and thinking on it later.   
**Midia:** I cannot deny that... I take it Astram tried to save me himself?   
**Jeorge:** Absolutely. It took the help of three others to stop him from charging in, sword drawn.   
**Midia:** Haha, that sounds just like him.   
**Jeorge:** Promise me you two will learn to temper your passions in the future, Midia. Hesitation is one matter, but foregoing thought is a far graver mistake. 'Twould be awful to lose either of my oldest and closest friends, let alone both of them.   
**Midia:** Aye... alright Jeorge, I will. For my love's sake and for yours. 

 

* * *

  
_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Jeorge:** Hmmm... very good.   
**Midia:** Oh, you have a letter?   
**Jeorge:** Correspondence from my territory. The court has confirmed that the remaining occupation forces have withdrawn from Menedy, and our losses are minimal. I'll inspect the aftermath myself when this conflict is over.   
**Midia:** One of these days Jeorge, you have got to tell me how you manage your lands in your absence.   
**Jeorge:** It's all a matter of choosing the right people to govern. We of House Menedy have been very selective; they must have the proper qualifications for the post, but they cannot be too ambitious, lest they try to usurp us. At the same time, I've opened the opportunity to all citizens of the duchy. It gives me a fresh perspective on their troubles and the chance for upward mobility is highly motivating.   
**Midia:** You make it sound like a solved process.   
**Jeorge:** I may not be proud of my family's history, but I am still a Menedy in blood and mind. I'll not abandon the responsibilities of my station, and I'll use my gifts to repair our reputation as I can.   
**Midia:** I'm not looking forward to my own responsibilities... Deil was clear of the warpath but no doubt there's work to do. Not to mention my fiancee is green to politics.   
**Jeorge:** Once I've assessed my duchy I can pay a visit to yours; we'll take a look at what needs to be done and I'll advise you on how to handle it. I'll also help you set up a court that you can trust.   
**Midia:** You'd do all that for us? You're a true friend, Jeorge!   
**Jeorge:** What did I tell you before? If I can use my talents to help others I'd be happy to. 

 

* * *

  
_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Midia:** Empress Nyna should be just ahead... soon we can restore Archanea to what it once was.   
**Jeorge:** I do not believe it will ever be the same.   
**Midia:** What do you mean, Jeorge?   
**Jeorge:** The court is in shambles; saving Nyna will do nothing to bring those who have already lost their lives back. Several houses have been wiped out: yours and mine live through us, but we have a different outlook than the generations before us did.   
**Midia:** But what about Empress Nyna? We'll still have her, we just-   
**Jeorge:** It won't matter. Whether or not she is still fit to rule, Nyna has already been displaced as the crown figure of Archanea; that seat belongs to Prince Marth now. Why, even before this war she lost her status.   
**Midia:** Jeorge! How could you say-   
**Jeorge:** Don't mistake my words Midia, I respect our empress as much as you do. But can you say the same for the rest of the court?   
**Midia:** Well, I... but, the people...   
**Jeorge:** The commoners admired her just as much, but the aristocracy was a different story. Be it as princess, queen, or empress, they had no faith in Nyna's leadership. She was considered secondary to her king from the start. Tell me, Midia, who was the greater voice of our empire: Empress Nyna or Emperor Hardin?   
**Midia:** ...Hardin by far. But to think Archanea would betray its last royal heir like that...   
**Jeorge:** It is a hard truth to accept, I know, and it has doomed the old Archanea. But to be honest, I think it's for the best. With the old cycle broken, we have the chance to establish new paradigms and avoid repeating the sins of our fathers.   
**Midia:** You're right... when you put it that way, we have a golden opportunity.   
**Jeorge:** I've been thinking, Midia. When this war is over, I'd like to help our people independently of the crown.   
**Midia:** What's your plan?   
**Jeorge:** I intend to form a group of free knights bound solely to our country. We may collude with the monarchy, but we will operate at our discretion.   
**Midia:** Sounds like a plan! I'm sure Astram will be happy to join us too!   
**Jeorge:** I thought you would like it.   
**Midia:** The three of us defending our country together again. I'm getting nostalgic thinking about it!   
**Jeorge:** There will be plenty of time for that later. For now, steel yourself: I want to see us all survive today, including Nyna.

 

_Got a Skill Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was one empty slot left when I closed submissions, so to cap it off the series I picked a pair myself. Originally I wanted to do a joke support, but I gradually changed my mind and elected to end with something more professional.
> 
> Jeorge, Astram and Midia are a tightly knit group, and yet this was missing from an otherwise perfect triangle. Midia's late join time narrows the scope of this support, and I saw it as a prime opportunity to look at the state of Archanea. It also serves as a nice lead-in to their endings.


End file.
